Por la Red
by KANIZA
Summary: [[ SHONEN AI ]] ¿Qué importa si la persona que quieres está lejos? Y él siempre creyo que por la red, no pasaba nada interesante, mientras que otros salen de ahí, encontrando un nuevo mundo. FIC COMPLETO. Onegai review's
1. Apuesta decisiva

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Está historia es un Universo Alterno. Contiene shonen-ai, así que homo fóbicos o con tendencias a esta, no lean. Las parejas que manejare serán el típico HUxRT, HAxLD y un poco -POCO- de la pareja YAxAK

Es muy poco en este episodio, pero apenas y comienza.

**----------------------------------**

**Capítulo 1: Apuesta decisiva**

**----------------------------------**

Nos situamos en el hermoso país de Ucrania una tranquila mañana. En una de las calles más hermosas y lujosas de aquel lugar se podía apreciar en una residencia, un camión de mudanzas. Pasaban hombres con los hermosos muebles y cajas con cosas de gran valor de un lado a otro.

En el interior de esa residencia, en una habitación se podía ver un joven muy apuesto de aproximadamente 15 años, empacando unos cuantos libros de la escuela, en eso vio algo que llamo su atención... un álbum de fotos. Que vergüenza con las fotos de recién nacido

-Vaya… Como vuela el tiempo…-Pensó en lo que veía las típicas fotos que te toman cuando eres pequeño-¡Ja! Que raro se ve Yho en esta foto-No era para menos, su gemelo estaba llorando con solo ropa interior. Tenía como unos 9 años en aquella foto

De la nada entro su gemelo con una pequeña caja en ambas manos. El pelilargo guardo el álbum para poder seguir empacando sus cosas. El menor de los Asakura se sentó al lado de su hermano.

Empezó a lloriquear ampliamente

-¡No lo puedo creer!-Exclamo _cascaditas_ en los ojos-¡Me quiero morir!

-Déjame adivinar-Empezó Hao con tono burlón-Te dejo su caber-novia y ahora quieres que te consuele ¿no es así?

-¡¡Sí!-Grito a todo pulmón abrazando a su gemelo-Yo si la quería, no entendió como me pudo hacer esto

- Pero Yho es que ¿eres tonto o te haces? Es por lógica que le bienes valiendo puritita...-Lo pensó dos veces-Mejor no te digo que eres para ella, pero como puedes enamorarte por internet, eso es una tontería

-¡No es cierto!-Insistió lloriqueando infantil-¡Yo estoy seguro de que ella me quería, a pesar de que es de España!

-¿Sabías que amor de lejos es amor de PEN...?-En eso lo interrumpió el menor

-De pensarse Hao, ¡¡pensarse!

- No era lo que tenía en mente pero como quieras... -Se incorporo caminando hacia la ventana

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan grosero, Hao?

-Siempre he tratado de comportarme contigo-Le contesto el pelilargo-Pero cuando te digo las cosas de buena manera no entiendes

-Pero quiero que me aconsejes...-Y añadió con tono berrinchudo- ¿Cómo puedo volver con ella?

-¡Pero nunca has estado con ella!-Exclamo Hao con irritación ¿Qué su hermano no pensaba o qué?-Sin embargo hermanito, no creo que ella sea tan hermosa como piensas

-Como se describe si lo es-Insistió Yho

-Te aseguro que ha de ser una tipa gorda, con acne y toda celulítica-Se burlo Hao haciendo que su gemelo lo mirase con reproche

-¡¡NO! YO SÉ QUE ES BONITA, ¡¡ELLA ME DIJO!-Y agrego sintiéndose de lo más pequeño del mundo-O eso quiero pensar yo…

-Es por lógica que no te iba a estar diciendo la cruda realidad-Otra vez su hermano empezó con sus _cascaditas_- ¿Y por qué no te consigues una de carne y hueso?

-¿Para usarla como tú lo haces?

-Pues déjame decirte her-ma-nito-El adjetivo lo espeto con cierto retintín-Que es de lo más divertido, no hay ninguna mujer que sea fuera de lo normal

-Pero si tú nunca has durado con ninguna de todas novias que has tenido-Empezó Yho-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Simplemente porque no me llenan, no me satisfacen. Yo no tengo la culpa de que solo sirvan para _eso_

-Es que tu solo piensas en acostarte con ellas o algo así-Insistió el menor- Pero nunca las conoces bien-Y agrego con un suspiro de lo más santurrón-¡Si mis padres supieran que ya no eres casto!

-¡Ay Yho, por favor! No seas tan ridículo, solo es sexo, sexo, SEXO… ¿entiendes?

-Si pero… mm… ¡Te reto!

-¿Tu? ¿A mí? Jajaja no lo creo hermanito-Contesto Hao con ironía-Con tu mentalidad de _niño digital_ no creo que logres gran cosa

-Sí... ¿O tienes miedo a que te gane?

-¿De que se trata?

-Es muy simple... te reto a que platiques con alguien del chat-Explico Yho con orgullo-Te aseguro que vas a encontrar a alguien, quizá no un amor, pero mínimo un amigo o amiga

-No soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en ese jueguito-Le reclamo tomando unas cajas para llevarlas abajo-Aparte créeme que aunque encuentre a alguien que aparente tener los mismos gustos que yo nunca me va a gustar

- Entonces por lo menos hazlo para demostrarme que no te da miedo-Inquirió Yho con una sonrisa

- ¡Yo nunca dije que le tengo miedo a esas tonterías!

-Eso parece-Le canto burlón

- Acepto tu no inteligente reto, pero... tú tienes que buscarte una chica de carne y hueso

-Ehh...-Parpadeo dudoso el menor-¿Y donde?

-Te recuerdo que nos mudamos ¿Eh?... ¿no me digas que tienes miedo?

- No tanto como tú, pero supongo que puedo intentarlo

(11:30pm) Mientras tanto en Tokio, en una casa modesta aunque reconfórmatele se puede ver como en un cuarto de esta, estaban tres jóvenes al parecer se estaban acomodando en dicha habitación. Era un desastre. Libros en el guardarropa. Discos en los cajones de ropa interior. Zapatos en la repisa.

- ¡Ya me dio hambre!-Lloriqueo berrinchudo

-¿Qué solo piensas en comer?-Le cuestiono irónico el ojidorado-¡Por Dios, acabamos de cenar!

-Ay como me caes mal, en serio-Reprocho al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama-Ay Ren, solo pido algún aperitivo, solo eso

-Para ti-Empezó Ren sentándose a su lado-Un aperitivo es como volver a cenar con doble ración

-Ya dejen de discutir-Y así entro el peliverde con su laptop en las manos-¿Entonces ya quieren revisar el correo de las chicas y mandarles virus?-Les pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

-Jajajaja ¡Pilika Usui, prepárate para mi venganza!-Grito el peliazul-Pagara el haber revisado mi correo y eliminar todo…-Y agrego con misterio-Muajajaja pero ya verás hermanita

- ¿Desde cuando quieres revisar lo que le mandan a tu hermana y mandarle un virus?-Le pregunto el ingles

-¿Y si mejor entramos al Chat?-Una gotita cayó por la sien del ojiverde ¿Quién entiende a Horohoro?

Cuando el chino junto con el ojiverde se recostaron bocabajo con sus computadoras y empezaron a lo que era _chatear_. Del aburrimiento el Usui se quedo dormido en el suelo. Y así los dos jóvenes empezaron a molestar a medio mundo en aquella sala donde entraron

Regresando con los Asakura, quienes ahora estaban volando en su avión privado en camino a su nuevo hogar. Ya era de noche, muy noche para ellos. Hao estaba recargado sobre el hombro de su gemelo quien solo emitía un leve ruidito con las teclas de su laptop. Tenía que estar en línea pero se le ocurrió una buena idea…

Moviendo delicadamente su hombro despertó a su hermano mayor, quien casi lo degollaba aunque después termino accediendo. Paso una hora en la cual ahora Hao quien no sabía ni que onda para ingresar al Chat. Yho ya se estaba durmiendo de estarlo esperando para ver a que hora se le ocurría moverse

-Vamos tienes que ponerte un nombre de usuario o nickname, como quieras-Bostezo pesadamente Yho

- Es que esto es sumamente estúpido...-Agrego susurrándole-Y vergonzoso-Movió un poco su hombro para que su hermano _reviva_-¿Y tu como te pones en esta cosa?

-Pongo mi nombre, pero tu puedes ponerte como quieras-Giro un poco la computadora para ver, y empieza señalarle donde quedaba cada cosa- Ahí pones tu nickname, ósea tu sobrenombre, después le das clic aquí para que veas las categorías del chat y ya de ahí escoges la que más te guste y ya

-¿Puedo ponerme _sex symbol_? jajajjajaja

-Si quieres, aunque van a pensar que eres un pervertido sexual-Rió divertido-Aunque lo eres, pero te recomiendo que te pongas otro porque luego te dicen cada cosa que para que te cuento

-Mm... Deja pienso

-¿Por qué no pones _Haito en línea te quiere conocer_?-Le comento inocente. Recibió un buen golpe-Yo solo decía-Lloriqueo

-¿Te parece Proshlo?-Miro a su hermano de reojo

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Aun no lo sé jajája se me acaba de ocurrir-Una gotita se dejo caer en la nuca de Yho

-¡¡Ya entra al chat!

-¿Qué categoría quieres?-ahora Yho tomo al computadora para agilizar la labor-¿Entramos a la de_ novatos_ o _mayores de 15 años_ o a la de _amigos_?

-¿Y si mejor entro a la que dice _sex_?-Aquí Hao sonrió coquetamente

-No-Le regaño-Entra a la de...-En eso, abrió los ojos como plato al tiempo que casi grito de la ilusión- _Encuentra el amor de tu vida_ es una nueva categoría, ¿no es genial?

-No, no y no... Eso si que no... Prefiero entrar a la sala de gays que esa cursilería

-Bueno-Lloriqueo Yho al tiempo que le pasaba la computadora a su gemelo-Entonces entremos a la de_ amigos_

Nota: Ahora voy a poner esto como si fuera un chat. Los que estén en _negritas_ son Hao, Liserg y Ren dentro del chat y lo que este en _cursiva_ va a ser lo que se estén diciendo entre ellos fuera del chat ¿me explico? 

_- Genial...-Renegó Hao al ver solo 4 usuarios en línea-A esta maldita hora no hay nadie en esta pendej…_

Antes de soltar la letanía completo, entraron dos usuarios a la par

- ¡¡Que buena onda!-Le animo Yho-Ya tienes con quien emparejarte, salúdalos o salúdalas 

- Yo no tengo por que estarles rogando a esos o esas tipas, ósea ni siquiera se que son

**Lis, Lis dice**

**Hola Proshlo ¿De donde eres?**

-¡¡Wow! ¡¡Alguien te hablo! ¿¿No es genial? Vamos dile algo, respóndele Hao 

_- Oh que emoción tan grande Yho-_Exclamo sarcástico

_- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan pesimista?_

_-No...-_Sonrió burlón

**¡Que no soy Tiburón! **

**Ya me dio sueño... mejor me voy, hasta luego**

El ingles lo miro de reojo

_-¿Ya te vas?-_Antes de recibir respuesta el Tao ya estaba dormido. Apago la computadora de su amigo y siguió

Hao, al ver que ya se había ido un usuario…

- ¿Para que demonios entra al chat, si luego se va a ir? 

_-Déjalo o déjala ser, ¿no?_

_-Como sea..._

**Proshlo **

**Hola... de Ucrania ¿y tú?**

- ¿Podrías ser un poco más social, Haito?-Le renegó Yho - Pero que aburrido-Bostezo 

**Lis, Lis**

**De Inglaterra**

-Vaya... una inglecita... Jejeje-Dijo para si mismo el pelilargo a modo interesante - ¿Es mi imaginación o te esta llamando la atención esto del Chat? que lindo Hao - ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas loco? Eso fue sarcásticamente ¿Eh, Yho? 

**Lis, Lis**

**Oye proshlo, ¿tienes fotos?**

-¡¡Uy! ¡¡Le gustaste!-Le dio codazos confidenciales a su gemelo quien lo miraba prepotente 

_- Ahora veo por que te ilusionas tan rápido_

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	2. ¡Por fin nos encontramos!

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Es un Universo Alterno. Ahora la historia se dará en Tokio ¿de acuerdo? Las parejas serán las mismas. Está historia contiene shonen-ai, así que homo fóbicos, por favor, no lean.

Debido a que va contra las reglas, me tengo que abstener de responder sus review's

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**-------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2: ¡Por fin nos encontramos!**

**-------------------------------------------**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Hao había entrado en la onda del Chat. No había día en el que no estuviera con la computadora. Nos situamos en el nuevo hogar de los Asakura, para ser más exactos estaban reunidos en la sala mientras conversaban acerca de que colegio sería el adecuado para los gemelos

-A mi me gusta este-Le paso el folleto al menor de sus hijos donde venían las mejores esuelas del lugar- Pueden aprender francés y alemán aparte de que tiene un excelente nivel académico

-Me parece bien-Le respondió Yho-Oye Hao que te parece este-Le paso un folleto al mayor de los Asakura quien tenía la computadora en sus piernas-¿Podrías hacerme caso?-Aun con el folleto en las manos, pero su gemelo solo se empezó a reír como loco

-¿Qué tanto hace?-Le pregunto Keiko al menor

- Supongo que está platicando con su amiga-En eso escucho como su gemelo apago la computadora portátil, para después sentarse al lado de su hermano

-¿En qué colegio nos vamos a inscribir?-Empiezo a leer los folletos

-A mi me parece bien este colegio-Le señala cada cosa que era _importante_ para su hijo

-Me gustaría ir a un colegio que estuviera por estos rumbos-Comento Yho

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Keiko un tanto sorprendida- Ustedes siempre han asistido a buenos colegios y dudo que el que se encuentre por aquí, tenga el mismo prestigio que otros colegios a los que han ido

-Eso es lo interesante, aparte no tiene nada de malo-Prosiguió el menor-Vamos a ver que colegios quedan por aquí-Se incorporo para ir por las llaves del auto

Ya en su lujosa camioneta, con otra detrás de los que llevaban guardaespaldas. Keiko iba al volante, en medio iba Yho quien tenia del otro lado a Hao quien iba con la computadora

-Creo que por aquí queda un colegio-Explico Keiko con una leve sonrisa-Tu padre y yo vimos uno por estos rumbos

-Solo espero que nos reciban-Comento Yho a modo divertido-Con eso de que ya llevan 2 semanas que empezaron las clases

-¡Tienen que recibirlos a como de lugar!-Grito como vil histérica al tiempo que maniobraba con el volante

-No me digas que sigues platicando con la tipa que conociste GRACIAS A MI-Esto último lo dijo de manera sarcástica, pero después pensó al ver como su hermano casi escribía como secretaria-Bueeeeno, al menos ya progreso demasiado. Ya ni siquiera ve el teclado

-¿Podrías callarte, no me dejas leer con tranquilidad?-Lo regaña mientras escribía como loco pero pensaba-Me pregunto porque no me quiere dar su nombre… si yo ya le dije todo acerca de mi y hasta le mande una foto

- Hao, te va hacer daño que este todo el día pegado en esa computadora-Le _regaño_ su madre con una amplia sonrisa. Que manera tan rara de regañar-¿No es así, Yho?

-Eso se lo dije desde que se adueño mi computadora pero no me hizo caso

-¡Pero que hermosa!-Grito Hao a los 4 vientos, o mejor dicho, se escucho en todo el mundo

-Seguramente la tipa le acaba de decir como es físicamente-Pensó molesto Yho por que casi, casi, Hao se había adueñado su computadora

-¿Hao?-Le llamo Keiko

-¿Qué pasa?

- Ya llegamos al colegio que quería mostrarles así que apaga esa cosa-Decía mientras estacionaba el auto

-Está bien…-Empieza a despedirse para después apagar la computadora de muy mala gana

Mientras tanto en el mismo colegio donde había llegado la familia Asakura se puede ver como un joven peliverde sale de la biblioteca donde había un pequeño lugar con computadoras.

Liserg iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, muchas de las personas que lo conocían se le quedaban viendo con cara de _¿que le pica a ese loco?_ Ya que este cada 5 minutos no podía evitar en reírse de una manera tonta, como cuando te _chiveas_

-Hola-Lo saludo el peliazul al tiempo que ponía un brazo sobre los hombres de su amigo- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba en la biblioteca-Y repuso apenado-En las computadoras, pues

-Déjame adivinar-Espeto a modo divertido-¿Estabas con la esa tipa agresiva de Ucrania?

-No le digas agresiva-Le dio un golpe al peliazul en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichote

-La defiendes como si fuera tu novia-Lloriqueo por el golpe-Pero bueno ya no le digo nada

-¡Ja, si supieras que es un hombre!-Pensaba Diethel-Que por cierto, no esta tan feo como pensé… ¡Ay, pero que cosas pienso!

Después de una leve discusión amistosa llego el chino con aire pensativo

-¿Qué creen?-Al ver el golpe que tenía el peliazul no pudo evitar el decirle de manera divertida- ¿Qué te paso?

-Liserg me golpeo por _insultar_ a la esa tipa que conoció hace tres días

-¿La tipa de Ucrania?-Le pregunto algo sorprendido. Liserg siempre había sido el más calmado de ellos

-Si…-Se sonrojo levemente-Pero en fin, ¿Qué nos ibas a decir?

-Lo que pasa-Empujo muy fuerte al peliazul porque le obstruía el paso-Es que creo que van a llegar 2 nuevos-Empiezo a caminar para ver donde había caído el peliazul

-¿Ya los viste o algo así?

-Claro-Le afirmo el peliviolaceo-Y por lo visto van a estar en nuestro salón, te lo digo por que me los encontré en la dirección

-¿Y como son?

-Pues no les hable, pero son gemelos-Espeto tratando de hacer memoria el Tao-Lo que recuerdo bien es que uno tiene el cabello más largo que el otro

-Aaahhhh….-Se detuvo para después ver al Tao seriamente- Necesito pedirte un consejo, quizá sea algo tonto para ti, pero para mi es algo muy importante

-Te escucho, pero primero quiero decirte que si para ti es importante para mi también lo es y no vuelvas a decir que es estúpido algo que te interesa, ¿entendido?

-Entendido-Hizo ademán de que tomara asiento en unas bancas

-Dime…

-Lo que pasa es que…

Mientras tanto en las canchas del colegio se puede ver al mayor de los Asakura paseándose de un lado a otro, de la nada se percato como se movía un arbusto. Se acerco sin llamar la atención de nadie y para su sorpresa, estaba un chico peliazul sobandose la cabeza pero lo que no sabía es que cierto chino lo empujo y este salio volando cayendo ahí dando lugar en aquel arbusto.

Con una sonrisa ayudo al Usui. Se presentaron y Horohoro le explico a modo de broma como había llegado ahí. Y así se quedaron platicando

-Entonces eres de Ucrania…-El pelilargo asintió-Pero… tu nombre no parece que resida de por allá-Sentencio con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza

-Lo que pasa es que mis padres son de por aquí-Explico con una gotita en la cabeza-Pero yo y mi gemelo nacimos allá y prácticamente nos criamos en Ucrania

-¿Y es seguro que te quedes a estudiar en el colegio?-Se apresuro a preguntar

-Si, de hecho mi mamá esta haciendo unos pequeños arreglos para entrar pasado mañana, ya sabes tenemos que comprar el uniforme y uno que otro libro

-Tú y tu hermano se pueden juntar conmigo-Le animo el Usui con una sonrisa-Y también con mis amigos, así seremos más

-Pues gracias

Después de la ardua explicación que le dio el ingles al Tao y claro, después de una que otra carcajada del chino, salieron a buscar al Usui para ver a donde fue a dar.

-Te juro que todavía no puedo creer todo lo que me has dicho-Le comento seriamente a Diethel- Pero como buen amigo que soy, prometo guardarte el secreto y...-Se quedo callado al ver como el Usui, SU peliazul del alma estaba animadamente conversando con el Asakura-…Ahí está Horohoro

-Vamonos de aquí-Se escondió detrás del chino y le susurro- Él es el tipo del Chat

-Pero que pequeño es este mundo-comento abrumado para después decirle al ojiverde-¿Pero te conoce?

-No, pero aun así me da pena

A unos metros de donde se encontraba el peliverde con el Tao

-Mira ahí están mis amigos-Les empiezo a hacer señas para que se acerquen, pero estos se hacen los que no ven

-Creo que no nos ven

-Vamos con ellos-Le dijo al tiempo que lo tomo de la mano-Y te los presento, te aseguro que les vas a caer bien

Regresando con el ingles y el chino…

-¿Vienen para acá?-Le pregunto aun detrás de él

-Si-Como pudo se quito al ingles de atrás-Te recomiendo que actúes normal por que sino van a sospechar

-Les presento a Hao Asakura-Empezó a alardear inmediatamente el Usui cuando los alcanzo-Es de Ucrania y si tenemos suerte va a estar en nuestro salón

-Hola-Saludo el Asakura

-Soy Tao Ren

-Hola-Ahora Hao se ladeo un poco para ver al ingles quien estaba detrás del Tao-¿Qué tal?

-H-Hola…-Le extendió la mano que le temblaba-Me llamo Liserg Diethel

-Que bien-Lo tomo de la mano correspondiendo el saludo-Eres europeo, ¿no?

-Si, pero…-Parpadeo sorprendido-¿Cómo supiste que soy europeo?-Hao le sonrió

-Por tu nombre y tus facciones ¿Por qué más ha de ser?

-Bueno ahora que ya los presente-Empezó el Usui-¿Les parece si vamos a comer algo?

-Me parece bien-Le siguió el Asakura, aunque Horohoro se lo llevo casi volando

-Deberías aprovechar y dejarte de esa tontería del Chat-Le comento Ren con complicidad

-Pero me da pena

-Ya me di cuenta-Dijo sarcástico para después seguir al Usui

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca estaba el otro Asakura buscando a su hermano mayor. Que lata le estaba dando. Caminaba rápido sin prestar mucha atención por donde iba o pisaba. Ya se había aburrido de buscar a su hermano.

-¿Donde se habrá metido?-Pensaba hasta que choco con una joven rubia- Jijijiji perdona-Le ayudo a recoger sus libros- No era mi intención este… eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Anna...-Respondió fríamente al tiempo que le arrebataba sus libros

-Si, eso… mucho gusto-Le dio la mano- Me llamo Asakura Yho

-Que bien…-Le extendió la mano aunque al instante de tocarse la soltó y agrego secamente- …supongo, bueno me tengo que ir… adiós-Se fue para alcanzar a sus amigas

-Pero que tipa tan rara-Suspiro sin dejar de verla

En eso llega el mayor de los Asakura. Por fin se encontraban aunque ahora era Hao el que traía su usual cara de pocos amigos

- Te estuve buscando por toda el colegio y tú aquí con un tipa

-Pero si yo era el que te estaba buscando-Le replico Yho lloriqueando

Mientras Hao se llevaba a su gemelo arrastrando hasta la camioneta, le iba recordando lo maravilloso que era y todo eso, en eso Hao se vuelve a encontrar con el ingles quien estaba leyendo un libro cerca del estacionamiento

- Nos vemos luego-Se despidió con un ademán y con una sonrisa

-Si, nos vemos

Ya dentro de la camioneta con su gemelo, ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Hao se dio la vuelta para buscar _algo_

-¿Podrías dejar de enseñarme tu trasero?-Le dijo burlón su hermano

-Ya cállate

-¿Y quien era el tipo del que te despediste?–Le cambio el tema al instante. Que extraño era Yho

-Pues solo era un persona como tú y yo

-Eso lo se…-Le respondió molesto el menor de los gemelos

-Pues si ya lo sabes-Le regaño Hao-¿Para que preguntas?

-¿Qué tanto buscas?-Ahora ambos estaban del lado de la cajuela de la camioneta

-¡¡Lo encontré!- Se coloco unos audífonos mucho más pequeños y discretos que los de Yho, para después ponerle _play_ a su discman- No me molestes

-Vale-Respondió Yho en lo que miraba como estaba por llegar su madre con unos cuantos papeles

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	3. Directo al grano

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Es un Universo Alterno. Las parejas serán las mismas. Está historia contiene shonen-ai, así que homo fóbicos, por favor, no lean. Sin más que decirles, los dejo leer.

Debido a que va contra las reglas, me tengo que abstener de responder sus review's

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3: Directo al grano**

**-------------------------------**

Ya era de día y nos situamos en el colegio donde habían ocurrido ciertos _accidentes de la vida_. En una aula se puede ver como estaban en clase de francés pero al parecer había alguien que no estaba poniendo atención, efectivamente era el ingles quien estaba viendo por la venta que daba vista a un árbol de cerezos.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el profesor se dio cuenta de la falta de atención de peliverde, lo llamo varias veces pero este no respondía seguía viendo el árbol hasta que el profesor fue hasta su lugar para hablar con él, justo cuando iba a empezar con el sermón del día el ingles no dejaba de pensar pequeñas frases como _Yo no tengo la culpa de que su clase sea la más aburrida del _mundo o por decir _Maldito maestro _o quizás _¡Que ridículo estoy a punto de hacer!_, hasta que para su buena suerte se escucha como llaman a la puerta, haciendo que su maestro suspirara para después dirigir su mirada hacía los que estaban llamándolo.

Para la buena y mala suerte del ingles se trataba de los Asakura, quienes no llevaban puesto el uniforme del colegio, el menor de los Asakura llevaba un ropa deportiva, aunque no moviera ni un dedo, según él para estar más cómodo, mientras su gemelo iba más _fashion_

¡¡Hola, hola profe! Hola a TODOS-Saludo con una enorme sonrisa mientras movía energéticamente la mano saludando al maestro como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, dejando a la mitad de la clase sorprendidos por la extraña actitud del joven

-Espero llevarme bien con todo-Tomo de la mano a su hermano mayor a quien se le caía la cara de vergüenza y se lo lleva arrastrando hasta donde estaba el maestro

-Nos dijeron que este sería el salón donde estaríamos-Le muestra unas credenciales que les habían dado-¿Es cierto que con estas cosas nos hacen descuentos? -Al decirle esto al profesor varios echaron una que otra risita ya que parecía que Yho nunca había estado en una escuela de esas, y vaya como en los otros colegios que iba era de niños bien pues no tenía necesidad de eso, aunque esto nadie lo sabía

-Ehhh si, claro…síganme-Ordeno con una enorme gotita en la cabeza mientras veía a sus nuevos alumnos y estos le obedecieron, fueron a su escritorio mientras el maestro le explicaba y respondía TODAS la dudas de Yho, los demás alumnos aprovecharon ese descuido para hacer todo tipo de cosas

Ren camino hacia donde estaba el peliverde quien tenia cara que se le venia el mundo encima mientras le temblaban las manos

-Tienes suerte de que le haya tocado en este salón…-Se le acerco al peliverde para hablar cosas en _privado_-Creo que deberías dejar tus estupideces del Chat y todo eso y hacer algo más productivo

-Lo sé, lo sé

Aquí el maestro volvió a reoptar la atención a nivel grupal

-El es Yho-Dijo señalando a Hao-Y el es Hao-Dijo señalando a Yho

-Se equivoco-Interrumpió Yho-¿e parece si nos presentamos nosotros?-

Cuando dijo esto su nuevo maestro solo asintió de manera afirmativa para después avisar que saldría por unos momentos a la copiadora

-¿Te presento o tu lo quieres hacer?-Esto se lo dijo en el oído al pelilargo mientras toda la clase se les quedaba viendo esperando a que dijeran algo, como Yho no recibía respuesta alguna decidió empezar

-Bueno yo soy Yho Asakura y él es mi hermano Hao, somos de Ucrania y esperamos llevarnos bien con todos ustedes. Tenemos 15 años y… jijiji creo que eso es todo-Al decir empieza a buscar con la mirada un lugar vacío en eso se percata de que un pelirosa le hacía señas efusivamente dándole a entender que había un lugar a su lado- Hola, ¿como te llamas?

El Usui se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Hao para empezar a platicar mientras le busca un lugar y ¡¡wow! Atrás del ingles no había nadie y ahí lo fue a sentar

Ya habían pasado 2 clases desde que los Asakura habían ingresado al grupo. En un extremo del salón se puede ver como estaba Yho carcajeándose con la pelirosa, en el otro extremo se puede ver como estaba el peliazul con Hao quienes conversaban de cosas sin importancia por medio de papelitos a unos cuantos lugares se puede ver como estaba el ojiverde con el chino

-Es que no puedo, ósea se que eso será secreto pero es que me da mucha pena-Le decía el ingles a Ren en lo que desviaba la mirada para ver a Hao - No, no y no, es que Ren es muy difícil y él me dijo que…

-Entiendo que sea tu _cyber-novio_-Le interrumpió el Tao-¿Pero tu que sabes si te es _fiel_?-Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro-Tenemos que ponerlo a prueba

-¿Cómo? Al decir esto se ve como el Tao saca un cuaderno y en la parte de atrás le escribe unas cosillas para después darle la hoja al ingles quien apenas termino de leer la gran ideota de su amigo casi se cae de la silla- ¿Estas loco? Es muy obvio Aparte ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?

-Eso de _vamos _me suena a manada, nunca dije que TU entrarías en esto-Le corrió el chino-Yo llevare a cabo este magnifico plan para que tu no te pongas de paranoico-Sonrió burlón-Tu solo déjamelo a mi y todo saldrá bien

En la hora del receso todos estaban en la cafetería de la escuela donde se encontraban el peliazul, el ingles, el Asakura y el Tao, que aparentemente estaba comiendo tranquilamente, ya que al parecer cada 10 minutos se acercaba una chica a su mesa preguntando el nombre del mayor de los Asakura

-Vaya…-Empezó Ren-Nunca pensé que serías tan cotizado

-Pues entonces no has visto nada-Le contesto sonriente Hao-En Ucrania casi, casi tenía un club de fans-Suspiro con resignación-Parece que eso es lindo o algo así pero ¡ah! como desesperan, siempre te dicen lo mismo, todas son iguales-Y así empezó a comer su almuerzo

Hubo un instante de silencio en el cual el pelilargo noto como Liserg lo veía, peor como no era un mal pensado pues lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que al ingles se le había antojado su comida. Le ofreció con un ademán haciendo que Diethel se pusiera rojo y negara con la cabeza

-Si tienes tantas admiradoras-Retomo el tema el ojidorado-Supongo que has de tener novias regadas por donde pasas ¿no?

-Antes, en Ucrania si era así pero… digamos que ahora tengo un… ¿inconveniente?-Dudo un poco de la palabra que había utilizado para sobrenombrar su _cyber-relación_- Si, creo que esa es palabra indicada

- Yo nunca he tenido novia-Interrumpió Horohoro abrazando al pelilargo

-¿Cuantas novias has tenido, Hao?

Cada vez que el Tao le hacia una pregunta al Asakura al peliverde le sudaba todo, ya que esperaba que Hao no dijera algo que lo llegara a hacer sentir mal, pero al parecer a Hao ya no le estaba gustando que el chino lo estuviera interrogando o al menos no en ese tonito que usaba tan prepotente

-Demasiadas, pero ninguna la he tomado en serio

-Oye-Le llamo nuevamente el chino-Y ese _inconveniente_… ¿que es? ¿Una novia? ¿Una tipa rogona? ¿O andas con alguien por lástima?

-¿Y como le haces para ser tan noviero?-Le pregunto el Usui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Es fácil, una vez que te acostumbras o tiene práctica

-Como dice el dicho, la práctica hace al maestro-Dicho esto, lo tomo de la mano para salir de la cafetería, aunque el Tao hizo que se detuviera al decirle

-Todavía no me has respondido Hao

-Después te cuento…-Lo evadió algo abrumado por tanta pregunta

Cuando salieron, el ingles le grito como loco haciendo que el cabello del chino se moviera un poco por la intensidad del grito

-¿¡¿¡ESTAS LOCO!-Al grita esto, se escucho en toda la cafetería haciendo que todos se callaran y lo vieran muy raro-Jejejeje este… regresen a sus asuntos-Después de decir esto y que le dieran por su lado al ingles, este se sienta al lado de Tao- ¿Se puede saber por que eres tan directo?

-Tranquilo, déjamelo todo a mí y así nos vamos a enterar de muchas cosas-Mira de reojo al ingles quien no tenia una cara muy _happy&relax _que digamos- Confía en mi

-Eso es lo que intento…-Le dijo Liserg con vehemencia

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	4. Refrescando memorias

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Es un Universo Alterno. Las parejas serán las mismas. Está historia contiene shonen-ai, así que homo fóbicos, por favor, no lean. Sin más que decirles, los dejo leer.

Debido a que va contra las reglas, me tengo que abstener de responder sus review's

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4: Refrescando memorias**

**-----------------------------------------------**

-Ya había pasado una semana desde que los Asakura habían llegado al colegio y por fin portaban el uniforme del colegio. Era un viernes común y corriente, todos los chicos se encontraban tomando su clase de deporte mientras que las chicas estaban en su taller de baile moderno. En la cancha se podía apreciar como estaban varios chicos jugando fútbol, otros estaban jugando básquetbol y otros compitiendo en la pista de atletismo, vamos a enfocarnos en la cancha de básquetbol, ahí estaban todos los chicos reunidos

-¿Por que en esta escuela todo tiene que ser tan chiquito? -El menor de los gemelos se va con el Tao quien ya llevaba rato viéndolo con cara de _bicho raro_ ¿Acaso no sabia que en Tokio los uniformes eran tan cortos para mayor flexibilidad?-¿A ti te gusta tener que enseñar casi todo?

-No estoy enseñando nada, aparte así es más fácil moverte-Por atrás le llega el peliazul y lo pica de las costillas-¿Que te pasa?

-Es que te ves sexy enseñando tus piernitas-Le dijo divertido el Usui. Solo se ve como el chino salta sobre el a golpes-¡Nooo!

-¿Les parece si hacemos algo productivo?-Cuando acordó el ingles ya no estaba botando ningún balón, miro hacia todas partes y lo tenía el menor de los Asakura-Eres rápido

-Jijijiji-Rió al tiempo que hacia encestaba limpiamente-Me gusta mucho este deporte, digamos que es para el único que soy bueno-Hace otro tiro perfecto y se escucha que desde lejos le aplauden, se giro para agradecer con una sonrisa, y ahí estaban un grupo de chicas, Tamao, Pilika aplaudiendo y silbándole. De fondo estaba la rubia viéndolo sin hacer ningún gesto de gracia, cuando terminaron de alardearlo se retiro con todo y sus amigas-Vaya… que poca paciencia

-Así son todas, debes irte acostumbrando-Mira al ingles quien parecía que estaba admirando como _volaban_ los pájaros o la mosca que pasaba-¿Oye, te parece tenemos una carrera entre tu y yo?

- Ehhh… ¿yo?-Se señala a si mismo con una expresión facial totalmente tonta. El mayor de los gemelos asintió de manera afirmativa-No creo que quieres, mira Hao yo no soy muy bueno en estas cosas, aparte aquí no hay donde

-Atrás de ti-Le regaño Ren-Hay una pista de atletismo-Lo empuja hasta donde estaba el mayor de los gemelos-Así que vamos a verlos

Ya todos juntos en la pista, Hao ya estaba esperando al ingles, este buscando cualquier pretexto para no estar con él

-Listo-El ingles solo miro feo al Tao mientras este muy sacado de la pena se alejaba un poco para verlos correr

Cuando empezaron su competencia el ingles tomo la delantera por unos cuantos pasos, ya se imaginarán, el ingles iba corriendo con ojos cerrados mientras se decía a sí mismo lo tonto que seguramente se veía.

A la mitad del camino se empezó a cansar y fue disminuyendo su velocidad, Hao lo rebaso y justo al momento de pasar a su lado le saco la lengua de manera divertida y siguió su camino. El ingles ya cuando faltaba poco para llegar se dejo caer, estaba excesivamente agitado para su gusto, el Asakura cuando miro hacia atrás para ver hasta donde iba el ingles se dio cuenta de que este estaba ahí en el suelo, corrió hasta donde estaba y se sentó en frente de él

-Oye ¿estas bien?-El peliverde respondió con un ademán de manera afirmativa

Ya en la hora de la salida, todos se organizaron para salir. Era mejor no hablar del oso que todos fueron haciendo en la cancha junto con las burlas de las chicas.

-Yo paso por ti XD-Se ofreció el Usui

-Siempre has pasado por mí-El peliazul solo le sonrió-Eres un tonto

-Pero así te gusto-El chino solo lo miro con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza-Olvídalo

-Olvidado-Afirmo Ren

-¿Que buscas Yho?-Le pregunto el ingles al ver como su compañero veía como loco a todas partes

- A una tipa…-Se llevo un dedo a la mejilla. Estaba pensando-Se llama Anna ¿la conoces?-El peliverde movió la cabeza de manera negativa

-Yo la conozco, es amiga de mi hermana-dijo el peliazul-Es amiga de mi hermana ¿Por qué?

-Jijijiji nada más, por cierto-Pone un brazo sobre los hombros de su gemelo-Los invitamos a comer, no han de tardar en pasar por nosotros, nos vamos de aquí, comemos en nuestra casa y ya de ahí vemos a donde nos vamos, ¿no?

-¡¡Yo si voy!-Salto sobre Yho-¿Que van a dar de comer?-Le pregunto con ilusión Horohoro

-No lo se… pero si quieres algo en especial podemos pedirlo

-Eres un amor-Aún encima de Yho-Recuérdame invitarte un día a comer-El chino se acerco y como pudo se lo quito de encima al Asakura

-Pero que pésimos modales tienes-Le regaño el chino y antes de pelar, el ingles tomo la palabra

-Ehh… Gracias por la invitación, pero mejor me hablan y ya nos quedamos de ver en algún lugar-Justo cuando había tomado sus cosas para irse el mayor de los Asakura lo detuvo

-Aprovechamos y nos conocemos un poco más -De manera divertida- Apenas y se tu nombre

Cuando acordaron ya estaba una camioneta muy lujosa de color negro enfrente de ellos, seguida de otra camioneta del mismo modelo, como pudieron subieron

-Ehh… hola Ren… mmm… te recorres un poco en lo que Yho descubre como meter todas las mochilas-Había quedado cara a cara con el chino, ya que por atrás lo habían empujado. Parecía que Ren no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, simplemente lo veía como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo-¿Ren?

A fuera de la camioneta…

-¡¡Tienen que entrar todas!-Decía Yho empujando las mochilas de todos, no es que estuviesen muy grandes, sino que todos llevaban dos. Una de sus útiles y otra con el cambio de ropa. Todas las mochilas se le vinieron encima al menor de los Asakura

-Se supone que para eso están las cajuelas-Le regaño Hao-Estúpido-Dicho esto manda a uno de los tipos de seguridad, le quitaron las mochilas de encima a Yho y se las lleva en otra camioneta-¿Por que no puedes ser más civilizado?-Dicho esto por fin subieron todos

-Yo no quería venir-Le susurro Liserg al chino

-Mejor cállate-Le respondió en susurros-Sirve que conoces a tus suegros-Bromeo- Por cierto, mmm… ¿te acuerdas de lo que habíamos quedado?-El ingles respondió de manera afirmativa-He pensado en una solución más fácil a tu problema-En eso voltea el peliazul y les sonríe ampliamente

-¿Que les parece si mejor nos vamos a comer a otro lugar?-Ambos respondieron con un simple _Como sea_ en corillo-¿Mmm estas enojado Ren?

-No-Miro de reojo al ingles y vuelven a empezar con sus susurros, pero ahora el Tao se lo decía en el oído, cosa de la que el peliazul se percato y era obvio, parecía que eran otra cosa, hasta que…

-¿¡¿¡ESTAS LOCO!-Grito a todo pulmón el ingles-¿¡COMO PIENSAS QUE VOY A HACER ESO!-Todos lo miraron con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza, menos Hao, ya que prácticamente el ingles lo había dejado semi sordo-Perdóname-Este contesto con un simple _Sí, aja_ mientras se _destapaba_ su oído con un dedo

Cuando por fin llegaron a lo que era la ENORME casa Asakura, todos se dirigieron a lo que era la habitación del menor de ellos. Entraron, conversaron un momento y luego pidieron una simple pizza. Hubo un momento en el que los gemelos junto con el ingles, mando por Ren, bajaron por unas cosas dejando al peliazul y al chino solos

-Oye tiburón, ¿que tienes? Haz estado muy serio-Y añadió con ternura-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

-No… y no me trates como a un niño-Casi le respondió de manera automática

-Mmm… ya en serio, dime… puedes confiar en mí-Prosiguió el Usui-Te lo juro, yo no le diré a nadie lo que te pase-Trato de sonreírle de manera calida. Sabía que si se mostraba un poco más interesado, tal vez y podría saber que le pasaba

-Es que ya paso-Por fin le contó Ren-… solo me acorde de una tontería

-Si era una tontería puedes decírmelo-Dijo Hohoro- Yo también me acuerdo de todas las estupideces que hago-El Tao lo vio no muy seguro, pero el Usui sabía que por fin le diría lo que tenía-¿Y bien?

-¿Seguro?-El Usui le respondió de manera afirmativa-Mmm… pero lo que te voy a decir, ya paso… tiempo pasado, ya nada, cero que ver con mi vida, ¿entendido?

-Ehh… si, Ren-Le dijo con unas gotitas en la cabeza

- Es que me acorde que el año pasado tu me gustabas-El peliazul no lo podía creer, nunca se lo había dicho y mucho menos se le había notado-Jajaja, es gracioso… desde mi punto de vista, claro esta, todavía recuerdo el día que te lo iba a decir

-Ehh…-Y se animo a preguntarle, aunque con mucho nerviosismo-¿Y cuando me lo ibas a decir?

-¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?-Le pregunto irritado el ojidorado

-Si

**Flash back **

_Recuerdo que fue un día que tuvimos un examen de deportes, he ahí el por que recordé todo hoy, también recuerdo que ese día tu estabas muy ocupado ya que no te salía nada de lo que era al manejar el balón y cosas así. Te espere toda la tarde en lo que terminabas todas tus pruebas. Cuando saliste me miraste algo sorprendido_

-¿Qué haces aquí Ren?

-Te estaba esperando

-Que lindo, gracias

_Caminamos hasta llegar a tu casa, no se porque ese día te quise dejar en tu casa, nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Ese día nos quedamos platicando en la entrada, estuvimos así hasta que agotamos todos los temas posibles entre nosotros y de la nada te pregunte _

-¿Te gusta alguien? No se… quizá del salón o ¿que se yo?

-Nop, ¿por que?

-Simple curiosidad

_Nos despedimos y tú te quedaste mirándome hasta que me perdí al dar la vuelta en una esquina. Me fui lo más rápido que pude a mi casa. Llegando no tuve ganas ni de comer de lo nervioso que estaba, es curioso… pero ese día me regañaron por llegar tan tarde y no avisar en donde estaba, pero no me importo. Espere lo que quedaba del día para poder marcarte y decirte todo. Subí a mi cuarto y te llame, algo raro es que me contesto tu hermana como si ella supiera que yo te había marcado_

-Hola Ren, te paso a Horo, ¿cierto?

-Si, gracias

-Espera, deja lo saco de la cocina

_En lo que ella iba por ti, créeme que no sabía exactamente como decírtelo. Me puse muy nervioso, pensaba colgarte y a la mañana siguiente decirte que me habías dejado esperando mucho tiempo y que eres un tonto, cuando el tonto fui yo, pero llegaste más rápido de lo que imagine_

-Hola tiburón, ¿como estas?

-Hola, bien ¿y tu? ¿Que hacías?

-Bien, gracias y peleándome con la cocina, ya sabes, yo y mis antojos extraños, y ¿para que me hablaste?

-Es que quería decirte algo

-Dime, te escucho

_En los segundos en que encontraba las palabras exactas para decirte todo, se me fueron como años, pero según yo, atine apenas a encontrarlas_

-Lo que pasa es que yo quiero decirte que te quie…

_Se escucho de fondo el grito de tu hermana que te llamaba, creo que se había quemado lo que habías preparado ya que hablaba acerca de un pastel_

-¿Me esperas un momento?

-Claro

_Te fuiste y me dejaste ahí varios minutos, me puse a reflexionar en lo que estaba apunto de decirte y me arrepentí, supuse que era mejor dejarlo todo así, que era mejor no tocar ese tema y decidí inventarte cualquier tontería, pero estaba seguro de que me creerías_

-Discúlpame, ¿en que estábamos?

-Te iba a decir algo

-Pues dime, te escucho

-Es que… mmm… ¿No sabes si de casualidad no deje una agenda en la puerta de tu casa, lo que pasa es que la perdí y supongo que ahí se me cayó-

-Ehhh… espera, deja voy a ver

_Espere en lo que ibas a buscar algo que yo sabía de ante mano que no estaba. Me reí de mi propia cobardía, pero fue la mejor decisión de mi vida_

-Lo lamento, no hay nada

-No importa, ya compraré otra

-Lo siento Ren, seguramente se te perdió cuando me estuviste esperando ahí toda la tarde a fuera de la escuela

-No importa, no era nada valioso para mí

-Aun así, era tu agenda, créeme que yo se lo que se siente perder una agenda jajajaja

-Jajajaja entiendo, gracias Horo

-No hay problema

_Nos despedimos y cada quien se quedo por su lado, tu con tu batalla en la cocina y yo en mi cuarto castigado por una semana. A la mañana siguiente recuerdo que me regalaste una agenda de color azul cielo, en la portada tenía el dibujo de un tiburón blanco, que por cierto estaba muy lindo, aunque ese día fingí haber me enojado contigo por ello, créeme que me gusto mucho ese detalle tan bonito que tuviste conmigo, con decirte que aún no he estrenado esa agenda, la guardo como un recuerdo de lo que fue mi primer amor_

**End Flash back**

-¿Ahora si recuerdas ese día?-Ahora cambio su tono de voz a frío-Porque no pienso volver a repetirte esa historia

-Si, créeme que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti

- Pero eso ya pasó, ya te dije que ya no tiene nada que ver en mi vida, ahora solo olvídalo

- De acuerdo-dijo no muy convencido, a él también le gustaba en aquel tiempo, peor no le dijo nada

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	5. Aquí y allá

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Es un Universo Alterno. Las parejas serán las mismas. Está historia contiene shonen-ai, así que homo fóbicos, por favor, no lean. Sin más que decirles, los dejo leer.

Debido a que va contra las reglas, me tengo que abstener de responder sus review's

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**--------------------------**

**Capítulo 5: Aquí y allá**

**--------------------------**

Regresando a la conversación del Tao y el Usui, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, no sabían que decir, Ren le había dicho uno de sus más grandes secretos y Horo era esencial en ello, así que esto ocasiono que el peliazul se sonrojara levemente y mirara hacia otro ángulo de la habitación

-Te incomodo lo que te dije, ¿no es así?-Él simplemente le mostró una tímida sonrisa e hizo ademán de que no pasaba nada-De haber sabido que te pondrías así no te hubiese dicho nada

-No digas eso… no me molesto-Trato de mirar al Tao de la manera más tranquila posible, pero era algo inevitable cosa que el Tao se dio cuenta pero decidió darle por su lado-Oye, ¡no me ignores!

-No te estoy ignorando-El Usui lo vio muy inconforme, pero no quería discutir con el Tao y mucho menos después de lo que había contado-No me digas que ya te enojaste-El Usui lo vio muy confundido, primero se supone que estaba muy contento y todo bello y después se enojaba-Perdona, ya olvídalo… estoy algo nervioso

-¿Por que?

-Por lo que te conté-Dicho esto ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y soltaron una que otra risita, ya saben, de esas cuando te da pena

-Y por que nunca te volviste a animar, ya sabes, para decirme pues… _eso_

-No lo se… aparte que con el tiempo deje de sentir _eso_ por ti, peor descuida, eso ya no tiene importancia

-Claro que es importante-El Tao lo miro algo sorprendido por su reacción-Jejeje olvídalo… XD se me alborotaron las hormonas

-De manera divertida-O yo te las alborote

-¡Claro! Tú siempre tan sexy! -Dicho esto sabían que ya todo había regresado a la normalidad entre ellos, quizá se sentían _raros_ por la conversación, pero eso los había hecho sentir bien y así se tomaron un poco más de confianza

En eso entraron los gemelos junto con el ingles con su _comida nutritiva_, se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a comer mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera

-Por cierto… necesito que tu hermana me haga un favor

-¿Quep?-Con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza mientras que trataba de digerir todo lo que se había metido en la boca el Usui lo miraba atento

-Jijijiji mejor preséntame a tu hermana y luego yo hablo con ella-Dicho esto todos lo miraron algo sorprendidos-No… no me gusta su hermana, solo quiero que me haga un favor-En eso el Tao le da pequeños codazos como si estuviera insinuando algo y este simplemente se sonrojo

-Después haberse pasado todo lo que se había metido en la boca-Por cierto Yho, ¿tienes novia?-El Asakura solo atino a poner esta cara de lloriqueo-¡Ohhh estas dolido! ¡Que bello! Jajajaja-Ahora el Asakura lo miro con cara de _Pudrete_-Pero no te me esponjes

-¿Por que siempre tienen que hablar de eso, hay más cosas que de las que podemos hablar, el tema de mujeres me aburre-Todos miraron a Hao como bicho raro, claro, menos el ingles-Lo siento, pero por lo menos yo ya las conozco de pies a cabeza

- ¿Las conoces en la intimidad?

-¿Tu que crees?-El Tao lo miro algo sorprendido pero decidió no seguir con la conversación y para su buena suerte intervino el Usui-

-Ya no se enojen, y cambiando de tema, ¿a donde quieren ir hoy? Se supone que hoy íbamos a salir

-Jijijiji Horo tiene razón, ¿a donde les gustaría ir?-De ahí en adelante empezaron los chicos a contarles a los Asakura de los lugares que había en esa ciudad cuando por fin habían decidido a donde ir, el ingles se disculpo y se fue del lugar, a mitad de la calle lo alcanzo el Tao

-¿Por que no vas a ir?

-¿Para que?... aparte, tengo que pensar en unas cosas

-Si fue por lo que dijo Hao, créeme que él es así de lucido, y sabe que lo hago para molestarlo no te tomes en serio lo que dijo

-Eso ya no importa-Dicho esto se fue del lugar y el Tao solo volvió al interior de la casa

Ahora vamos a situarnos en el cine, ahí se puede ver como estaban tres chicas, todas estaban tranquilamente viendo que película escoger, como era de costumbre y dado el día había muchos chicos y chicas, unos las conocían y se acercaban para saludarlas y después se iban

-Siente como la tapan de los ojos con ambas manos-Mmm… Por la manera tan salvaje, debe ser Horo-Dicho esto el Usui la soltó y la miro feo-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas muy tonto

-Con una enorme sonrisa-¡Hola chicas! -El peliazul saludo a las amigas de su hermana y presento a sus amigos, ya todos estaban conversando, y opinando acerca de cada película, cuando por fin decidieron entrar el Usui llamo a su hermana y al Asakura, en lo que los demás pedían sus boletos-Mira Pilika, Yho quería pedirte un favor, los dejo solos-Se retiro del lugar y empezó jugar con Hao

-¿De que se trata?-El Asakura la miro algo nervioso-Jajaja tranquilo, si te hace sentir mejor, será un secreto entre los dos

-Con muchas gotitas en la cabeza-Es que yo… mmm…

-¿Aja?-El menor de los gemelos se le acerco y le susurro todo en el oído mientras se le subían y bajaban los colores, cuando termino de contarle se alejo de ella y la miro con algo de angustia, aunque para ser él, se veía muy gracioso-Es algo difícil… pero lo intentare, solo dame un poco de tiempo y ya, ¿OK?-Este simplemente la miro muy agradecido y regresaron junto con los demás

-Sin mirar a la Usui, quien estaba toda feliz-De cuando acá le tienes tanta confianza a alguien a quien no conoces

-Con una enorme gotita en la cabeza y simulando una sonrisa-Desde… hace cinco minutos-La rubia la miro de reojo algo confundida pero no le dio importancia y entraron a lo que era la sala de cine

Ya era de noche y vamos a situarnos en la casa del ingles, ahí estaba acostado en su cama junto con su computadora la cual estaba iniciando sesión, en el suelo estaba acostado el Tao

-Moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda-Oye Liserg, le conté a Horo… emm… _eso_ de hace un año-El ingles se asomo con cara de que casi le daba un infarto-Pero ya nada de _eso_ ni al caso con mi vida, ¿entendiste?-En eso se escucha como ya había hincado sesión-¿Y tu que vas a hacer con tu _cyber-enamorado_?-Ambos se acomodan y miran con curiosidad la pantalla de la computadora, ahí aparecía como conectado Haito

-Mmm… es que quería… tu sabes… de que ya no… ósea… ya nada, pero… ¡es tan mono que no puedo!-Abraza a la computadora

-De un empujón quita al ingles-Yo puedo hacerlo por ti

-Es que si quiero por que mmm… lo he pensado y creo que puedo intentarlo personalmente… pero…

-Ya vas a empezar a balbucear en ingles

-He is very pretty with me and you should see it in pyjamas or when he sings to me, it is a love a boy

-¿¿Te ha cantado?

-Le pedí que comprara un micrófono para ello pero eso fue antes de que llegara a la escuela

-¡Como sea! Hoy se nos va mucho a volar!-Cuando pro fin había preparado sus dedos para empezar a escribir el ingles le arrebato la computadora-¿Y ahora que?

-Déjame hablar con él un ratito y ya después haces lo que quieras, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo… pero déjame ver tu conversación con él para saber como mandarlo por un tubo por ti

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

Hola! Por fin llegas! Te he estado esperando toda la tarde!

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

Hola Hao, perdona es que tuve un contratiempo

_-Mirando de reojo al ingles-¿Se puede saber que clase de nick es ese?_

_-¿Que? Ese libro lo he buscado por dos semanas_

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

No importa, y dime, como has estado? Que has hecho?

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once minutos? Dice**

Nada interesante y he estado bien, dime como te fue hoy?

_-¡Liserg! Yo pensé que eran más cursis!_

_-¡Déjame en paz! Ya llegara su momento _

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

Normal, oye te tengo una buena y mala noticia

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

¿Que paso?

_-Le da un zape al ingles-¡Ves tonto! Ahora él te dejara primero!_

_-Déjalo en paz y no soy tonto_

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

La buena es que podré ir a Inglaterra a verte! Y la mala es que será hasta en vacaciones

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice **

Ahh… que bien…

_-Abre los ojos como plato-¡Liserg! ¡¡Te has dado cuenta que este tipo va en serio! _

_-Sino me lo dices no me doy cuenta-Dijo Sarcástico_

_-¿Y ahora como le vas a hacer?_

_-No lo se-Lloriqueo_

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

No te da gusto? Oye, por fin recupere mi cámara web! Si recuerdas que te había contado que el estúpido de mi hermano me la había quitado?

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

Es un tonto! Ah! adivina de que me entere? Que le gusto a un tipo de mi escuela! De hecho es un buen amigo mío

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

Quién? Como? Quien te dijo? Cuéntame

_-¡Ren! ¡Ya se dio cuenta! ¿Que haré!"_

_-¡No seas tonto! Pues sácale todo lo puedas ahora! Y ya si piensa que eres tu pues… nah! Ya se nos ocurrirá algo_

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

Bueeeno el tipo este no se me insinúa ni nada, pero según el estúpido de mi hermano dice que luego como que le pregunta cosas extrañas de mí

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

Como que? y como se llama el tipo ese? Le hablas? Te llevas bien con él?

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

¡Tranquila! Mira mi querido hermano no me ha querido decir que le pregunta por que según es un secreto entre ellos y ¡claro que le hablo! Si te digo que es un ¡buen amigo!

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

No me grites! Y seguramente te gusta el tipo ese, no? si claro! Era de suponerse! No?

_-Liserg! ¡Que celoso eres!_

_-¡Cállate! Quiero saber quien es_

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

No me gusta! Solo es un AMIGO! A-M-I-G-O!

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

Si te gusta! Lo estas defendiendo! Y que no me grites!

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

No estoy defendiendo a nadie y como he de suponer ya te enojaste, mejor no te hubiera dicho nada

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

Pues como querías que me pusiera, y dime quien es ese tipo

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

Para que te enojas si a la que quiero es a ti! No a él y para quieres saber su nombre si nunca lo vas a conocer?

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

Tu solo dime como se llama y ya!

_-Uyyy que carácter Liserg_

_-¡No se me hace gracioso eh!_

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

Se llama Horo, ya! Contenta!

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

Pues ya que! y que tan amigo eres de él?

_-Todo alarmado abre los ojos como plato-¿¡HORO QUIERE CON HAO?_

_-No hagas ruido Ren! _

_-Es que no lo puedo creer… yo pensaba que Horo era… normal_

_-¿Que? ¿Te dolió?_

_-¡No! ¡Que no entiendes que yo ya no quiero nada con él!_

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

Es mi mejor amigo, pero créeme que no lo quiero, bueno ósea si, pero no en otro sentido fuera de lo normal

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

Ósea que rechazarías a cualquier hombre que te quisiese?

_-¡Hay ya! Que se quede con su amiguito Horo _

_-¡Liserg! Sino te esta diciendo nada_

_-¡Pero es su amigo! Pasa todo el maldito tiempo con él Ya que se lo quede no me importa_

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

Que pasa contigo? Ahora parece que me estas reclamando por que no le hago caso, aparte ni me ha dicho nada!

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

Sabes que? ya no quiero nada contigo

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice**

Que? oye no! yo te quiero! No te enojes!

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? dice**

Nada de nada! Para mí ya no existes y mejor quédate con tu amiguito ese, digo, ya son amigos! Por que no algo más?

**Alguien tiene el libro de Once Minutos? Aparece como desconectado**

Regresemos a la realidad

-Liserg, ósea pobre tipo, No seas así-Ren apago la computadora y la guarda debajo de la cama

-Ósea es más que obvio que le va a terminar gustando Horo-Mira de reojo al Tao-No me digas que no te sentiste extraño al saber que Horo quiere con Hao

-Mejor me voy, andas de humor insoportable-Sale de la habitación del ingles

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, se puede ver como llegan los gemelos a aula, Yho se va a platicar con Tamao y Hao se va a su lugar y se recuesta sobre la banca de tal manera que no se viera su rostro

-¿Que tiene tu hermano?-Le pregunto Tamao- Lo salude pero no me hizo caso

-Creo que esta enojado o triste… desde ayer no me habla… de hecho a nadie

-Creo que deberías ir a ver que tiene

-Mmm… tienes razón pero primero quiero que se tranquilice por que sino créeme que no te gustara verlo fuera de quicio

-Entiendo…

En el pasillo se puede ver como estaba el Tao junto con le Usui

-Como te decía mi estimado tiburón, solo le pones mantequilla a todo ¡Es delicioso! ¿Has probado las galletas con mantequilla derretida?-En eso se percata de que Ren parecía no hacerle caso-¿Que tienes?

-Estaba pensando en algo… mmm… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-Mmm… si yo te hubiera dicho lo que te conté ayer… ¿que me hubieras dicho?-El Tao se detuvo en seco junto con el Usui quien retiro su brazo de los hombros de Ren, el Tao no lo miraba solo esperaba su respuesta-

-Mmm… A lo mejor y te hubiese correspondido…-El Tao lo miro algo sorprendido-Siempre te me has hecho un niño muy lindo a pesar de tu carácter, yo se que a lo mejor lo hubiéramos hecho bien como pareja, chance y ahora seguiríamos andando, ¿no crees?

-Supongo-Sin saber por que sintió algo sumamente extraño en su interior, era un tipo de emoción de esas que te dejan alucinando-Y… ¿ahora quien te gusta? Puedes confiar en mí

-Nadie ¿por que?

-Nada más… Simple curiosidad

-¿Seguro?

-Sie…-Respondió pero pensó- No puedo creer que Horo no me tenga confianza. ¿Que le costaba decirme que le gusta Hao?-Ambos entran al salón y cada quién se va a su lugar a dejar sus cosas-¿_Donde esta el tonto de Liserg?-_Se giro un poco para ver todo el salón, en eso ve como estaba Horo abrazando a Hao, ambos salen del salón, pero Hao se iba tapando el rostro con una mano-¿_Y ahora que le paso?... para lo que me debe importar_

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	6. Primera insinuación

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Lamento la demora pero debido a que tengo un desorden en mi ordenador, no pude actualizar. Las parejas siguen siendo las mismas. HUxRT, HAxLD y un poco del YAxAK

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**----------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6: Primera insinuación**

**----------------------------------**

Todos estaban en clase, Liserg tenía una cara que no podía con ella, Yho platicando con la pelirosa ¿de que? de una mariposa que estaba pegada en la ventana, el Usui no perdía de vista a Hao quién estaba agachado en su banca, el Tao solo veía que todos andaban más raros de lo normal, dieron el toque y Horo fue con Hao, Yho salio con Tamao en busca de un lindo hogar para la mariposa y Liserg fue con Ren

-¿No sabes que tiene Hao?-Pregunto el ingles tratando de sonar indiferente pero en realidad estaba preocupado y como ser discreto no era su especialidad, Ren soltó una carcajada-Gracias ¡eh!-Respondió sarcástico

-Andas de lo más enojado posible y en cuanto a Hao, la verdad no se ni me importa-Dicho esto tomo unos libros y justo cuando iba a retirarse el ingles lo tomo de la mano haciendo que este lo viera algo extrañado-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-¿Ya no te importa Horo?-Al decir esto el semblante del Tao se torno algo serio pero no dijo absolutamente nada-Es que ya me arrepentí de lo que le dije ayer a Hao-Lloriqueo. Sintió un fuerte golpe en cabeza patrocinado por Ren-Lose, lo se, pero aún así… siento feito… no se… ¿Qué hago?

-Pues Horo está con Hao…-Pensó en voz alta con tono sarcástico-Mmm… ¿por que no hablas con él?

-Yo hablo con él-Dijo el ingles- Si tú hablas con Horo

-¿Y yo para que demonios voy a hablar con ese?-Le pregunto con un rubor pero Liserg no supo si de coraje o de pena

-Si, es que si Hao me manda por un tubo y si de casualidad Horo hace lo mismo, pues los dos lloramos juntos, ¿te parece?

-¿Y quién te dijo que lloraré por Horo?-Le pregunto a modo elocuente el chino

- Tu me dijiste eso una vez-Le afirmo Liserg con una sonrisa-¿No te acuerdas?

-Imbécil

Mientras tanto en una venta del pasillo se puede ver como estaba Yho junto con Tamao, en eso pasa la rubia, quién fue llamada por la pelirosa. A la rubia no le gustaba que estuviese aquel _tipo_ que solo la miraba con aire de bobeo inaudito.

-¿Qué quieres Tamao?-Al darse cuenta de que era observada por el Asakura lo miro con frialdad, aunque al parecer este no le afectaba mucho que digamos-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Lo linda que te ves hoy-Sonrió tranquilo-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-Ante ese comentario la rubia se quedo callada. Nunca antes alguien había sido tan directo, y bueno Yho no era así, pero ya saben, pidiéndole consejos a Pilika, como no le iba a salir eso-¿Y bien?

-Baka-Se cruzo de brazos y se retiro del lugar dejando a una Tamao con el ojo cuadrado y a un Yho con su habitual sonrisa

-Ella siempre es así-Comento Tamao-Descuida, Yho… ya accederá

-Lo se o confió en ello

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntaba Tamao mientras retomaban camino hacía el salón

-Eso siempre pasa en las películas-Comento divertido-Así que supongo que a mí también puede pasarme, ¿no crees?-Se ve caída de la pelirosa muy al estilo anime e Yho simplemente tiro la mariposa que llevaban

Ahora vamos a situarnos en el baño, ahí se encontraba el Usui mirando al interior de un escusado mientras que el Asakura se mojaba la cara

-¿A dónde crees que se vaya todo el papel?-Decía el peliazul mientras le bajaba una y otra vez a la palanca-No me digas que no te gustaría saberlo, por que eso sería algo interesante

-Claro-Afirmo Hao con sarcasmo-Lo que tú digas

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? Es que no me gusto verte llorar…-Ante ese comentario que fue _previamente calculado_ el Asakura hecho una fuerte carcajada con cierto tono sarcástico-¿Ahora que dije?

-Para ser sincero, eres la única persona que me ha visto así y créeme que ahora me arrepiento, pero supongo que tendré que aguantarme, ¡ha! Y dime, ¿Qué paso con el Tao?-Decía mientras se recargaba en la pared, el Usui solo atino a sonreírle de manera nerviosa-¿Aún te gusta?

-Ehhh…. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-El Usui camino hasta la puerta para darle la espalda a el Asakura

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-Dijo con cierta tranquilidad, definitivamente, tenía ganas de que alguien le _llegara_ ese día-¿Por qué te pones nervioso?

-Ehh… no-Y así empezó con su nerviosismo- ¡Que va, ¿yo? ¿Nervioso? No, para nada

-¿En serio?-Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-Todavía no me respondes… ¿aún te gusta el Tao?-

-Ehh…. No-En una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía al mayor de los Asakura delante de él-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Es de familia… mmm… Ahora dime ¿quién te gusta?-Pregunto con cierto estilo, mientras se le acercaba, claro, Hao solo tenía la intención de intimidarlo ya que el no le entraba a eso del _otro bando_-¿Y bien?

Al ver el rostro tan cerca de él, se puso todavía más rojo, sin saber por que cerró los ojos y le dio un tímido beso para después empujarlo y salir corriendo con cascaditas

-¿Pero que asquerosidad me ha pasado?-Lloriqueo Hao. Al decir esto el Asakura corre del otro lado mientras se limpiaba los labios, en eso choca con el ingles, así que ambos cayeron, Liserg encima de Hao quién estaba boca abajo (¿Cómo le hicieron para quedar así? ¡Quien sabe! Es mi fic… todo puede pasar xD)-¡Mierda! Fíjate por donde caminas pedazo de inútil-Decía Hao mientras trataba de quitarse al ingles

-Pues si tú fueras más precavido no hubiese pasado el accidente-Pero pensó celosamente-Seguramente así conoció a una de las tantas de sus novias-El Asakura se giro hacía él y le sonrió ampliamente-¿Qué?

-No era mi intención, pensé que eras algún desconocido, pero eso no importa ¿A dónde ibas?-Decía Hao mientras se incorporaba y trataba de sonreírle al ingles para que quitara su carota de molestia

-Iba a sacar unas copias, nada en especial-El Asakura entrelazó su brazo con el del ingles y se lo llevo-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto pero pensó-¡Maldito zorro! Seguramente así andabas hace un momento con Horo, ¡infeliz! pero aún así me encantas

-Te acompaño a sacar las copias que necesitas

-Ahhh… vale-Y volvió a pensar-¡Sinvergüenza! Ya me imagino a cuantas tipas no les habrás dicho lo mismo

Mientras tanto en el pasillo se ve como iba el Usui corriendo, en eso choca con el Tao

-¿A dónde ibas Hoto?-Preguntaba el Tao mientras veía con interés al peliazul quién no dejaba de ver hacía todos lados, como si buscara algo o como si se cuidara de algo-¿Qué te pasa, tonto?

-Es que acabo de cometer la peor estupidez de mi vida-Decía entre brincos

-¿Te acordaste que tienes cerebro?

-¡No, Ren!-Se le acerca al Tao y le dice con tono de complicidad-Es que… mmm… bese a Hao-Ahora enfoquemos al corazoncito de Ren, se ve como se rompe en mil pedacitos y se ve la carita de Ren como se hace pequeñita-Y lo peor del caso es que me muero de la pena-Lloriqueo el Usui-No se ni por que lo hice

-¿Te gusta?- Solo sentía un nudo por dentro, según el chino no sabía por que se sentía así-No sabía porque pero le dolió preguntar eso, aunque antes de que el peliazul pudiese responder llego el Asakura junto con el ingles quien tenía más o menos está cara _¬¬_

-Hola chicos-Dijo Hao mientras movía la mano en señal de saludo, aun tomado por del brazo del ingles-Hola Horo-Dijo coquetamente, después de todo, una conquista no tiene nada de malo

-Ehh… hola -El Tao al ver la reacción del Usui sintió mucho coraje así que lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco a él

-Ya vamonos de aquí Horo-Justo cuando el chino se lo iba a llevar, Horo lo detuvo-¿Y ahora que?

-Nada, solo me quiero quedar con Hao y con… Liserg-Ante este comentario el Asakura sonrió complacido y Liserg se quedo con el ojo cuadrado, Ren simplemente jalo de cierta forma infantil a Horo para que estuviese más cerca de él-¿En que estábamos?

-Ya me quiero ir, suéltame y si quieres tú te quedas-Le dijo el ingles mirando de reojo al Asakura quién al parecer no le prestaba atención ya que conversaba con Horo-Ya sabes, déjame hablando solo

-¿Qué? ¿Celoso?-Con algo de burla le guiño el ojo el Asakura

-¡Baka! ù/ú

-Bueno ¡ya, Horo es hora de irnos-Dicho esto el Tao se llevo al Usui más a egg que de ganas, ya cuando estaban en el salón el Tao soltó al peliazul y miraba hacía otro ángulo mientras parecía que hacía un berrinche

-Ren, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Pero el Tao no respondía-Dime o me enojo contigo-Como de costumbre, siempre lo había chantajeado con eso al Tao, pues tese lo miro con curiosidad, tomo un poco de aire –¿Y bien?

-Con un tono de voz muy seguro y claro, un leve rubor en sus mejillas-Es que quiero que estés conmigo, no con Hao o Liserg, solo conmigo

-Eh… ¿en serio? ¿De veritas, de veritas?

-Si… Pero no estoy celoso, por que no tengo por que estarlo, ¿entendido Horo?-Pero agrego pensando-¡Si! Estoy celoso y ¿Qué?

-Claro, aja

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	7. Improvisación

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. Las parejas siguen siendo las mismas. HUxRT, HAxLD y un poco del YAxAK, sin más que decirles, los dejo leer

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**------------------------------**

**Capítulo 7: Improvisación **

**-----------------------------**

-Eh… pues… n/./n no se que decirte Ren-Se recarga en la pared tratando de estar lo más normal posible

-Olvídalo ¬¬-Dijo el Tao y se retiro del lugar

Ya habían terminado las clases y los alumnos ya se iban, los Usui se fueron a la casa de la rubia, el Tao se fue todo enojado con miles de venitas en la cabeza, detrás iba Liserg tratando de alcanzarlo mientras llevaba esta cara _Uo.Ô_ los Asakura pues… ellos tienen chofer, así que ya se imaginarán

Con los Asakura…

-Jijiji ¿Por qué tan sonriente hermanito:P-Mientras se estiraba y aventaba su mochila-Hoy todo se comportan muy extraño Un.n ¿no lo crees?

-Poniendo ambos brazos cruzados en la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos-¿Quién te dijo que nadie es extraño? Y en cuanto a lo de tu primera pregunta, ¡Simple! Otra conquista más para mi colección

-¿C-Como?Uo.o Cuéntame TwT ¿shi? Soy tu hermano favorito-Se recarga en el hombro de su gemelo y le hace cara, berrinches y todo eso

-Dándole pequeños codazos para que se quitara de encima-Yho… ¬¬ eres el único hermano que tengo… por desgracia u.ú

-Con mayor razón debes contarme nOn-Dijo orgulloso Yho, dándose un leve golpe en el pecho-

-Tomo aire, ya que iba a hablar lo más rápido posible-Hoy en la mañana Horo me beso, al principio me dio asco pero después me dije ¿Por qué no tener una aventurilla? Y pues aquí me tienes, coqueteándole y ya, es algo simple, aunque me sorprendo de mi mismo ya que yo nunca había echo eso con un chico pero supongo que tengo que probar de todo, ya que solo se vive una vez-Hizo una pequeña pausa y le sonrió de lado a su gemelo-Termine… ¿Contento?

-Abraza a Hao de manera emotiva y lo despeina pasándole la mano rápidamente por su cabellera-Wow xD ya tengo cuñado :D ¡Que emoción!

-Le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-¡Imbécil! Ò.Ó nada de _cuñado_ yo no soy _así_ y punto ¬¬ solo estaba jugando… ù.ú Baka

-Pone cara de perro bajo la lluvia-¿Estas jugando con Horito? ºnº ¿Con tu mejor amigo? T.T

-Uo.ó Eh… no exactamente… además, que diga que le fue bien por que por lo regular, créeme que lo hubiese castrado en ese mismo instante O.ó ¿me explico?

-¡Claro! nOn solo espero que no te arrepientas

-Ya cállate ¬¬ por eso no me gusta contarte nada

-Pero Hao… si soy tu hermanito T.T.. y tú me quieres n.n

-A veces dudo de tu masculinidad ¬¬

-De manera pensativa mientras ponía una mano en el mentón-Seríamos el primer incesto en la familia… nOn ¿te imaginas?-Solo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su gemelo-Entonces no y ya TwT

Con el Tao y Diethel…

-¡Ren! ¡Espérame!-Gritaba todo agitado el ingles que iba corriendo con su mochila y unos libros en ambas manos-¡Ren! ¡Condenado animal de infierno, ESPERAME!-Después de gritar esto, el Tao se detuvo en seco, se giro y lo vio fríamente-Es que solo así entiendes ¬¬

-Mejor dime que es lo que quieres, tengo muchas cosas que hacer u.ú"-Se cruzo de brazos para después recargarse en la pared-"Es más no se ni por que me detengo a hablar contigo, si quiero pudo dejarte hablando solo, agradéceme eso, ahora dime todo en resumen, se lo más breve posible"

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Yo no tengo la culpa de que te estés muriendo de celos, en ves de ponerte como un escuincle berrinchudo que quiere todo en bandeja de plata, deberías ir y hablar con Horo, pero NO el niño Ren quiere que todo lo hagan por él-Después de esto, el ingles lo barrió con la mirada y dijo-En pocas palabras… inútil-Se dio la vuelta, camino unos cuantos metros y escucho que lo llamaban-¿Si?-Respondió sin mirar al Tao-

-Lo lamento… se que no debí decirte eso, pero ya sabes como soy cuando estoy enojado y en cuanto a lo de Horo, NO estoy celoso… ¿entendido? ¬¬-El ingles se giro hacía él y le sonrió con burla-¿Qué te causa gracia? Uo.ó

-Es que es divertido verte celoso, jajajaja deberías verte

-Ja… ja… ja ¬¬-Se le acerca y le ayuda con sus libros al ingles y ambos empiezan a caminar rumbo a la casa del chino-Si tan solo sintieras lo que yo, créeme que te darías cuenta del por que ando así

-No que no estabas celoso :P-El Tao simplemente se puso todo rojo, era más que obvio que había metido la pata-Tranquilo, estas en confianza ;D

-Empiezo a dudar de ello ¬¬

-O.ó ¡Hey! No seas así-Ante el berrinche del ingles, el Tao empezó a reír de manera abierta

Con los Usui…

-¡No quiero ir a casa de la bruja esa! TwT

-Con los ojos rojos y venitas en la cabeza-¿A quién le dices bruja Hoto?-Dijo la rubia amenizándolo con su puño en alto

-Hermano u.ú deja de ser tan molesto-Decía mientras se llevaba arrastrando al peliazul-Sino quieres venir con nosotras… ¬¬ es por que no te gusta estar solo, así que no me molestes

-Es que… sniff.. sniff… T.T las dos están muy feas-La rubia le da un golpe en la cabeza y le sale un chichón-Sino puedo con una menos con las dos ¬¬

-Hermano, ya cállate ò.ó-Aún arrastrándolo por toda la calle

-Se cruza de brazos-Por eso nunca conseguirás novio u.u bueno… ninguna de las dos ¬¬-Ahora si la rubia se le había lanzado junto con la peliazul

10 minutos después…

-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo Anna nOn-Se ve como llevan atado al peliazul, osease echo taquito

-Vaya que sí-Respondió la rubia con apenas una visible sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente, ya en la hora de la salida…

-Guardando todas sus cosas todo enojado con miles venitas en la cabeza-¡Maldita sea! Tenían que dejarme un trabajo especial, pero ya verá esa maestra-Al intentar cerrar su mochila esta se cae-Joder con la mugrosa mochila ¬¬-El Asakura se agacho para recoger sus cosas, cuando iba a incorporarse se pego en la cabeza con su propia butaca dejando caer, nuevamente, todas las cosas-¡Mierda!-Se sienta en el suelo y empieza a sobarse la cabeza con ambas manos-¿Por qué a mí? ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que entre a esta escuela!

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Pregunto el ingles con una linda sonrisa mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto mientras el Asakura se ponía de pie

-Supongo…-Miro a su mochila que tenía todas las sus cosas fuera de ella, le dio una patada y se sentó en su butaca

-Con una gotita en la cabeza mientras recogía las cosas del gemelo de Yho-Si haces las cosas enojado nada te sale bien, procura hacerlo todo de buena gana deberías practicarlo de vez en cuando-Finalizo dejando la mochila al lado de Hao-Ya ves como todo de buena gana sale bien

-Eso creo…-Tomo su mochila y suspiro algo desanimado-Gracias de todas formas, nos vemos el lunes-Agito la mano haciendo ademán de despedida y justo cuando avanzo algo desanimado

-¡Ah! se te olvida lo más importante-Le entrego una hoja donde venía todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer-Buena suerte n.n-El Asakura tomo la hoja de mala gana, la miro atentamente, al notar esto, el ingles dijo con una gotita en la cabeza-No es por ofender, pero dudo que sepas la historia de aquí… ¿quieres un poco de ayuda? Un.n

-Si, gracias, pero… ¿Cuándo y donde?-Pregunto Hao con desesperación, un tic se apoderaba de su ceja izquierda mientras volvía a leer la hoja y claro, le temblaban las manos

-Mañana a las 11 am en la biblioteca que está delante del parque-Dijo rápidamente el ingles para después tomar sus cosas y retirarse-Nos vemos mañana-Alcanzo a decir antes cruzar la puerta, el Asakura solo se quedo pensando en la ayuda, y palabras de Liserg, en verdad le recordaba a la_ inglesa_ sin saber porque-¿Cómo pude improvisar mi coraje después de lo de Horo? Uo.ó Creo que estoy algo loco

Mientras tanto en el pasillo se puede ver como estaba el chino mirando por la ventana como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, algo que era sumamente extraño en él, el Usui se dio cuenta de ello y camino hacía él sin hacer mucho ruido y con ambas manos le pico las costillas, haciendo que el Tao diera un brinco del susto, para después girarse y mirar que el peliazul estaba muy sonriente

-No le veo la gracia

-No te esponjes Ren xD solo fue un bromita, jajajaja aunque debiste ver la cara que pusiste ;D

-Claro Horo, cuando quieras ¬¬-El Usui solo atino a poner un brazo sobre los hombros del Tao y así empezar a caminar hacia su aula-_Ahora o nunca_-Se dijo así mismo el Tao en lo que miraba al Usui como hablaba y hablaba de quién sabe que cosa-Y… ¿Cómo vas con TU Haito?-Dijo casi escupiendo el diminutivo del nombre pronunciado

-UnOn ¡Nah! No es mi Hao, aparte de que no hemos tocado ese tema, así que no puedo decir como voy… -.O ¿por qué?

-Simple curiosidad, ya sabes, por lo que paso entre ustedes y nada más-No pudo evitar decir todo esto algo desanimado con cierto coraje, cosa que no paso por desapercibida-¿Piensas entablar algo con él?

-Háblame en español TwT

-Era el colmo, si de por si le costaba preguntarle ese tipo de cosas-Que si… tu sabes… ¿Piensas ser su… su… novio?-Ren no tenía la cualidad de ser discreto en sus cosas personales, así que a simple vista se podía ver lo triste que se ponía o quizás que lo estaban consumiendo los celos-¿Y bien?

-No lo creo n.n él es muy heterosexual… aparte, creo que ni siquiera me gusta-El Tao lo miro muy sorprendido-Es que ayer me puse a pensar en muchas cosas u.u

-¿C-como en q-que?-Apenas y pudo hablar el chino, tenía un nudo en la garganta

-n/./n Ohhh

-Dime… ¬¬

-Esta bien tiburoncillo, ayer estuve pensando en Hao, en ti, en lo que pasó con Hao y en que era lo que quería y ya… n/./n nada importante

-Ahhh-Dijo el Tao no muy convencido, por que por lo regular el Usui le contaba todo con lujo de detalle y en esta ocasión no, cosa que hizo que se sintiese algo… ¿feliz?-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con lo que quieres?

-¡Horo!- _Maldita sea_ pensó el chino al escuchar la voz de su peor enemigo, lentamente el peliazul bajo el brazo de los hombros del chino y ambos voltearon a ver al Asakura-Ouó ¿Qué tal Ren?

-Hola ¬¬-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando feo al Asakura quién sabía perfectamente los celos que le daban y que claro, le causaban mucha gracia

-Hao ºuº-Dijo todo ilusionado el Usui

-Con una sonrisa sarcástica y tono cínico en voz-No te importa si me lo llevo a Horito, ¿verdad?-Antes de que el Tao empezara a reclamarle lo que era _suyo_, por que en verdad pensaba reclamarle a Hao, este puso un brazo sobre los hombros del Usui y se fueron caminando dejándolo completamente solo

-Jijijiji Ya te dejaron solito

-No se de que hablas y que quieres Yho ¬¬

-Solo iba de paso nOn, como acabo de ver a Anna n.n pero… me volvió a mandar por un tubo T.T aunque últimamente pienso que esa será mi rutina ;P-Al ver que el Tao seguía viendo como se iba su gemelo con el peliazul dijo con un tono de voz comprensiva-"Se lo que sientes u.u

-¿Q-qué d-dices? Uo/./ó

-Sipirili n.n yo se que se siente que te quiten tu muñequera-El Tao miro rápidamente la mano del Usui y efectivamente, este llevaba su muñequera-

-¿Cómo me la habrá quitado?-Pensó en voz alta en chino haciendo que Yho riera un poco-¿de qué te ríes drogadicto? ò/ó

-De lo que ocasiona él estar…

-Mejor cállate si quieres vivir ù.ú

-De lo que ocasiona estar de distraído nOn-El Tao suspiro con alivio-Jajajajaja que mal pensado eres ;P-Dijo Yho en tono de burla haciendo que el Tao se asiera rojo y mirara hacía otro lado-No trates de… ¿Cómo decirlo?-Hizo un pequeña pausa y después dijo con una enorme sonrisa-Improvisar

-¡Baka! u/w/ú

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	8. Mensajes no captados

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. Las parejas siguen siendo las mismas. HUxRT, HAxLD y un poco del YAxAK, sin más que decirles, los dejo leer

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**--------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 8: Mensajes no captados**

**--------------------------------------**

Situémonos en la entrada de la biblioteca donde se habían quedado de ver Hao y Liserg, en ella se puede ver como entran Hao y Liserg, tras dos horas de estar ahí trabajando, alguien decidió dar por terminado todo

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-Pregunto Liserg algo molesto al ver como Hao le arrebataba todo y lo guardaba en una pequeña mochila-Te recuerdo que todavía no llevamos ni la mitad ¬¬

-Te invito a comer-Liserg abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Ahora entendía porque no le había puesto atención en todo ese tiempo y porque se la pasaba interrumpiendo con preguntas acerca de que se comía ahí-¿Vienes?

-Eh… de acuerdo-Caminaron varias cuadras y llegaron hasta una cafetería, que según Hao, de todas las que habían visto era la única que le inspiraba confianza. Llegaron y tomaron asiento, ordenaron su comida y permanecieron un largo rato en silencio. Liserg estaba todo sonrojado porque Hao solo se la pasaba mirándolo, como si fuese algo muy interesante-Eh… cuéntame algo…

-Pues… ¿Qué te interesa saber de mí?-Respondió Hao sin dejar de mirar de esa manera _extraña_ al peliverde-Mmm… ¿no nos conocemos de algún lugar?

-Ehh, no, para nada-Respondió nervioso- ¿Por qué?

-Es que cuando estábamos en la biblioteca usabas expresiones que me resultan familiares, por eso te pregunto

-Un.n Jeje debe ser tu imaginación, yo nunca he ido a Ucrania o un lugar semejante… Exactamente… ¿a quién te recuerdo?-Preguntó con aire dudoso Liserg, aunque bien sabía de quien estaba hablando

-Olvídalo… mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿te parece?-Algo decepcionado suspiro el ingles a tal respuesta, pero termino accediendo

Mientras tanto en la casa del Usui, se puede ver como en el interior de esta se encontraban el Tao junto con Horo, recostados sobre el lecho. Ren veía una revista y Horo observaba el techo

-Oye Hoto, ¿para que me habías pedido que viniera?-Pero Horo simplemente se pone todo rojo y hunde su cabeza en una almohada-Déjame adivinar... se trata de Hao ¬¬-Dijo con sarcasmo Ren al tiempo que se sentaba-

-Es que… bueeeno… si-Empezó a decir todo rojo de la cara-Pero no xD es que ayer en la noche estuve platicando con Hao por teléfono, el punto es que quedamos algo así como pareja Uo.o pero no entendí que era-Ren solo dejo caer en seco la revista que leía, no podía creer lo que SU Horo estaba diciendo-Pero no me atreví a preguntarle que significaba T-T por eso te hable n.n

-Eh… y… exactamente… ¿Cómo te lo dijo?-Dijo Ren con DEMASIADA dificultad, ya que es difícil _ayudar_ a la persona que adoras con otra

-Pues me dijo que es como un _noviazgo_ pero sin meter sentimientos :S-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ren ya lo estaba zangoloteando mientras que de su cabeza brotaban miles de venitas

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE ACCEDER? ERES UN TONTO, UN COMPLETO TONTO-Después de hacer que con su semejante grito se moviera el cabello del peliazul, lo soltó y trato de tranquilizarse

-En fin xD ¿sabes a lo que refería?

-Claro ò.ó pues a un _Free_ ¬¬-Horo lo miro aún algo confundido-ù.ú Es tal y como te lo dijo Hao, no se meten sentimientos

-¿Entonces? Uo.o-Preguntó Horo, haciendo que Ren solo se molestara más

-Simplemente van a tener las _actividades_ de una pareja, ¡ya! ¿Contento?-Sentencio el chino muy molesto, pero Horo parecía no ver su irritación

-Mmm… nOn que tonto… TwT y que feo… nOn pero con eso me conformo-Ren no dijo nada, como era lo acostumbrado, algo como _eres un tonto_, _ya cállate_-¿Qué tienes:S

-Nada, que iba a tener después de lo que me acabas de decir ¬¬-Respondió Ren con sarcasmo al tiempo que se incorporaba-Creo que ya respondí tu duda, así que creo que será mejor que me vaya

-Quédate un ratito nOn-Dijo de manera infantil el Usui al tiempo que lo jalaba hacia el, pero sin logro alguno-¡Ah! ;D Gracias por lo de ayer-Ahora si el Tao lo observo algo confundido-Mira, mira n.n-Decía el peliazul de manera infantil al tiempo que le mostraba su muñequera

-Dame eso o/ó-Al momento de tomar la muñeca del peliazul, este se le acerco y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla haciendo que el Tao lo soltara y se pusiera completamente rojo, aunque ya sabía que Horo siempre hacía eso de juego, para molestarlo-¡Tonto! no hubieras hecho eso u/ú

-Antes no te quejabas FD-Le dijo burlón-Aparte, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues… ¡Nada! o/ó pero no lo hagas que me da como cosa

-Ay Ren, que tonto xD pero como quieras, ya no lo haré-Dijo Horo con su enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba-Entonces… ¿me regalas tu muñequera? nOn creo que a mi se me ve mejor el color negro, ¿no crees?

-Ya quédatela ¬¬ de todas formas se que no me la piensas regresar

-¡Exacto! n.n y bueno, yo ya te conté de la mitad de mi vida amorosa, ahora te toca a ti

-¿La mitad?-Pensó en voz alta el Tao

-Si, porque en la otra entras tu n/n- Dijo muy sonriente y algo ruborizado el Usui, pero como siempre, Ren no entendió la indirecta-¿Y bien? ¬¬

-Pues… nada, solo-En fracciones de segundos paso por la cabeza del Tao, decir que ya tenía a alguien, aparte de que no quería parecer un completo estúpido que espera a que le toque su turno, en pocas palabras, por orgullo-Bueno si, pero todavía no se lo digo-Al decir esto Horo se cruzo de brazos algo irritado pero Ren ni se percato de ello-Tal vez luego se lo diga, a lo mejor mañana

-¿Cómo se llama?-Interrumpió Horo

-Es secreto, te la presentare una vez que le haya dicho mis sentimientos, ¿vale?-Horo asintió de manera afirmativa con la cabeza, mientras que en la cabeza de Ren se empezaba a formular lo que sería la pregunta del millón ¿de donde iba a sacar una chica para mañana?

Ahora vamos a enfocarnos en una tienda, en ella se puede ver como estaba la joven rubia viendo un manual de cómo hacer peluches, al tiempo que miraba el poco dinero que llevaba, en eso siente una mirada y rápidamente se gira y se cruza con la mirada de Yho quien la observaba desde afuera

-Otra vez este tonto ù.ú ¿Qué quiere de mí?-Pensó la rubia al momento que se disponía a salir de ahí, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahí estaba Yho, enfrente de ella con su típica sonrisa-Quítate de mi camino

-Hola Annita nOn ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Me escuchaste? ¬¬

-Uhhh OuO estabas viendo ese libro, ¿no es así?-La rubia, algo apenada asintió con la cabeza-¿Por qué no te lo llevas?-Pregunto Yho al tiempo que tomaba el manual y veía el precio-No es tan caro :P

-u.ú Me falta más de la mitad, aparte de que solo iba de pasada Ò/ó-Yho lo miro confundido-¬¬ en pocas palabras… no pensaba comprarlo hoy-Dicho esto quito a Yho del camino y camino hasta la puerta del lugar

-Si te interesa… yo… este… n/n yo se hacerlos-La rubia lo volteo a ver algo interesada. Era el primer chico que sabía de esas cosas y sobre todo, cosas tan ñoñas, como solía decir Anna-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-No-Respondió dudosa-Yo puedo sola

-Si pudieras sola, no tendrías la necesidad de comprar un manual, ¿no lo crees?

-De acuerdo, pero ni una sola palabra… ¿ENTENDIDO?-Dijo la rubia algo apenada, ya que ella nunca se mostraba interesada por ese tipo de cosas delante de sus amigas, así que Yho la tomo de la mano y se la llevo casi volando hasta donde estaba un auto negro-¿Esto que?

-Es mi medio de transporte UnOn pero si quieres puedo mandar a un tipo de seguridad por mi bicicleta y la de Hao, así tu te vas en la mí y yo en la de Hao

-¿Seguridad?-Pregunto asombrada Anna

-Jijijijiji Es por petición de mi madre

-Ahh… ¬¬

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial se puede ver como iban el ingles y el mayor de los gemelos

-Y por ultimo, pero menos importante, los videojuegos o maquinitas, como quieras n.n es divertido… Un.n cuando vienes con amigos-Finalizo Diethel, muy orgulloso de si mismo por haberle servido de guía a Hao

-¿Solo es divertido cuando vienes con amigos?-Pregunto Hao al tiempo que veía desde la parte de afuera, el inmenso lugar

-Claro, al menos que quieras jugar solo ¬¬-Respondió Liserg cruzándose de brazos al darse cuenta que Hao no le había puesto mucha atención

-Se que no somos amigos, pero…

-¿PERO?-Interrumpió un Liserg todo impaciente

-Entremos- Cuando dijo esto, Liserg lo miro sorprendido-Si quieres puedes considerarlo como una cita ¿vale?-Finalizo Hao con una sonrisa tímida, algo que NO era nada característico de su personalidad-¿Qué me dices?

-Es que yo… u/u yo… yo… yo no se jugar a nada de eso

-¿Y?-Dijo Hao con sarcasmo, pero Liserg ya no dijo nada, así que Hao lo tomo de mano y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta el interior

1 hora después…

-¡¡Waw! Esto es lo máximo, ¡que divertido!-Gritaba todo emocionado el ingles mientras saltaba como loco, al ritmo de la música del juego con el que estaba compitiendo con Hao-¡Arriba, izquierda, atrás, derecha, wow, giro completo! nOn

-Ya… me doy… por vencido… me… ganaste-Decía agitado el Asakura en lo que se sentaba en una banca

-¡Soy lo máximo! n.n y ahora… ¿a que jugamos? xD-Dijo el peliverde al tiempo que obligaba a Hao a ponerse de pie-Pensé que eras experto en esto Uo.o

-Pues ya vez que no

-Bien Hao Asakura nOn vayamos a descansar si quieres-Hao lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta donde estaba unas pistolas-¡Nuuu! TwT para esto del tiro soy pésimo-Aun así, Hao coloco el arma en sus manos y empezó el juego

-Mujajajaja veamos si en esto me superas Òuó

-¡Aquí voy!-Dicho esto Liserg cerró fuertemente los ojos y empezó a disparar hacia la pantalla

-Dudo que puedas hacerlo así ¬¬

10 minutos después…

-¿QUÉEEE?-Grito Hao al ver que Liserg rompió un record en aquel juego

-Hoy es mi día de suerte nOn

-¿No? ¿En serio?¬¬-Dijo con sarcasmo Hao, en eso empezó a vibrar el celular del Asakura pero este hizo caso omiso y termino por apagarlo-¡Bah, como me molestan!

-Uo.o Y si era alguien importante y tu apagándolo… te pasas-Comento Liserg al tiempo que le quitaba el celular-¿Puedo ver?-Hao asintió de manera afirmativa, al prenderlo y checar de quien sería el mensaje, para su desgracia, venía el nombre de una chica. Sintió un poco de celos. Miro de reojo a Hao y este estaba viendo, nuevamente, el record que había echo, así que sin más, observo el mensaje

**¡¡Hola, Hao! Cuanto tiempo ¿eh? No sabes el trabajo que me costo conseguir tu número, en fin… bueno, solo te digo que quiero regresar ¿estas de acuerdo? Espero tu respuesta, ¿vale?**

**Atte. Jeanne**

Al terminar de leerlo, lo elimino, apago el celular y se devolvió a Hao con la mejor de sus sonrisas

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	9. Invitada especial

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. Las parejas siguen siendo las mismas. HUxRT, HAxLD y un poco del YAxAK, sin más que decirles, los dejo leer

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**--------------------------------**

**Capítulo 9: Invitada especial**

**--------------------------------**

Por fin había terminado el día y todos ya estaban de regreso a sus hogares; en un parque que se encontraba cerca del colegio se encontraban los chicos, ¿haciendo, ¡simple! Cosas de _hombres_

-Nee yo digo que eres un completo tonto, yo que tú hubiese echo algo al respecto-Le dijo Horo al menor de los Asakura

-T.T Pero es que Annita se iba a enojar si la besaba… nuuuu ToT ¿Qué tal si me dejaba de hablar?-Y pensó- Es que en verdad no se besar… sino si lo haría FD

-Como si te hablara tan bien ¬¬-Comento Ren sarcásticamente

-Jijiji bueno señor sabelotodo ¿Cómo va en su vida amorosa?-Ante esta pregunta, todos lo miraron interesados; claro, a excepción de cierto ingles que ya se sabía su historia de pies a cabeza, al derecho y al revés

-Ehh… yo… u/ú ¿Qué les importa?

-¡Vamos, ¿A que le temes?-Tomo la palabra Hao que ya hacía sentado al lado del Usui mientras posaba un brazo sobre los hombros de este-Cuéntanos, queremos escucharte

-Sino quiere contarnos déjenlo en paz-Opino Liserg algo irritado por ver el gesto que Hao tuvo para con el peliazul

-Jijijiji no te esponjes, solo estábamos bromeando

-Si; claro… como quieran, nos vemos mañana-Sentencio el ingles, tomo sus cosas y se retiro del lugar

-¿Y a ese que mosca le pico?-Dijo Hao al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en un hombro de Horo

-Yo también ya me voy-Dijo secamente el Tao; se despidió de todos y se fue a alcanzar al ojiverde

-¿Le gustara Liserg?-Pensó en voz alta el Usui; que por consecuencia llamo la atención de los gemelos-Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con él… creo que es algo lógico-Finalizo algo molesto, cosa que no paso por desapercibida

-Jijijiji ¿acaso estas celoso?-Se burlaba Yho al tiempo que con su índice tocaba la nariz de un peliazul algo ruborizado

-¿YO, ¿DE REN?... ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Grito sarcásticamente el Usui

Ya era un poco más tarde y ahora vamos hasta la casa del chino; el cual estaba mirando por la ventana mientras buscaba con unos inoculares a la _chica ideal_

-Maldita sea…. Ahora de donde te saco T.T-En eso se escucha como llaman a la puerta y en ágil movimiento pone todo lo que parezca sospechoso debajo de la cama-Ehhh… adelante Uo.ó

-Hola, hola nOn

-Ahh… ¬¬ hola Horo-Ambos se sentaron en la cama, pasaron 5, 10, 15 minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada, aunque el Tao notaba que el Usui a medida que pasaba el tiempo este se ponía cada vez más rojo-¿Y ahora que? ¬¬

-Neeee, neee no te pienso decir n/n

-Como sea u.ú de todas formas ni me importa-Horo lo miro con cara de perro dolido-Esta bien… ¬¬ ¡Cuéntame por favor, ¡no seas así!-Exclamo sarcásticamente Ren solo para que Horo le sonriera-¿Contento?

-Pues ve, estuvo así…

-¡Espera!-Interrumpió el Tao, tomo una almohada y la abrazo fuertemente, bueno ¿Quién no lo haría? Si su niño estaba a punto de contarle… pues sus _experiencias_ con su _amigo Hao_-Ahora si dime lo que quieras ¬¬

-Es que ósea, primero nos besamos n/n jejej y luego como estábamos en su cuarto ejem… u/u nos acostamos, aún haciendo _eso_ n/n

-¿Aja?"

-Y lueeegop… ejem… ¿Cómo decirlo? Uo.o digamos que bajo su mano hasta _ahí_… ¿me explico?-Ante esto Ren tenía una expresión casi indefinible-Ehhh Un/n ¿estas ahí?-Decía Horo mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de la cara pálida de Ren

-Ehh…no, digo si, sígueme contando

-¡Ah! y entonces has de cuenta que… pues… n/n me dio mucha pena así que me puse muy nervioso y lo aleje de golpe de mí-Caída muy al estilo anime por parte de Ren-Jejeje deja sido, ah y Hao como que se enojo porque casi lo estrello en pared y obvio que me disculpe

-¿Y que más?-Pregunto Ren en lo que retomaba la compostura

-Jajajaja obvio que me dijo que no había problema y luego le explique que yo no sabía que un faje era así

-O sea que fue semi-relación sexual ¬¬ con miedo

-Nee no exageres Ren… bueno; si pero no UnOn

-¿Y de ahí ya no hicieron nada?-Pregunto el chino seriamente cosa que al Usui le pareció extraña-Ehh Unn quiero decir que si ya no hicieron más _cositas_ jeje

-Ahhh eso, pues no porque Yho llego y empezó con sus cosas; aparte de que me miraba muy raro O.o de hecho a mí y a Hao

-UOwó ¿El tarado de Yho no sabe _eso_?-El peliazul solo movió la cabeza negativamente-O sea su gran secreto de una pareja de tres ¬¬-Dijo con sarcasmo el Tao

-¿Qué no las parejas son de dos? Uo.o

-O sea que según Hao solo piensa que ese _secreto_ solo lo sabe él y tu, pero como tu ya me lo dijiste ¬¬ y Hao no sabe-Creo que era más que obvio que Ren no sabía explicar los comentarios sarcásticos

-¿Qué dijiste? Uo.o

-Olvídalo Hoto ¬¬

Ahora vayamos a la habitación del menor de los gemelos, ahí se encontraba el ingles junto con Yho, Diethel estaba mirando por la ventana en lo que Yho buscaba su _reliquia_

-Yho… ¿Por qué me pides ayuda a mí?

-¡Vamos Liserg! jijiji yo se que eres todo un galán; así que no me lo niegues-Liserg solo suspiro resignado-¡Lo encontré!-dicho esto el ingles se giro rápidamente y se cruzo con una revista-Jijiji

-¿Una revista? Uo.o ¿eso que?-Yho solo le sonrió-No vine hasta aquí para que me vengas a enseñar tus revistas de chica colegiala ¬¬-tomo sus cosas y justo cuando paso al lado del Asakura este lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a leer el articulo

-¡Anda! nOn

En el pasillo iba pasando un Hao despreocupado con los brazos entrelazados y tras su nuca hasta que escucho un…

¡¡¡¡KKKKYYYYYAAAA!

-¿De quién fue el grito de película blanco y negro?-Pregunto todo angustiado Hao al entrar de golpe a la habitación de Yho, el cual encontró encima del ingles-Jajaja su momento Kodac-Dijo con sarcasmo Hao al tiempo que veía como Liserg se quitaba de encima al Asakura

-Jijiji es que quería que me enseñara a hacer _algo_ que tu no puedes saber nOn

-¿Y que es ese _algo_ que no puedo saber hermanito?

-Es que quiero que me enseñe a besar n/n eso es lo que no puedes saber-Al decir esto ve como se cae el ingles muy al estilo anime, en lo que Hao cerraba la puerta-Ayúdanos Hao n.n

-¿Ayúdanos? Uo.ó Yho… ¬¬ eso me suena a manada, el que quiere clases eres tu-Dijo el ingles mientras se sentaba al lado de Hao, claro, muy discretamente

-Claro, mmm… ¿eres el espectador?-Yho asintió de manera afirmativa-Ok, digamos que Liserg es Anna, ¿ok?-Yho asintió con la cabeza poniendo mucha atención

-¿Yo, ¿Cómo Anna, ¿Contigo?-Comento el ingles mientras los colores se le subían y bajaban, aunque fue completamente ignorado

-n/n Oye Hao pero es que hace poco lo intente y hasta ella cerro los ojos pero… TT sniff… me termine alejando-Recibe un golpe por parte de su gemelo-Un.n Así que solo quiero saber como besar, pero… estem… de esos besos que duran… ¿capichi?

-Ahhh sie… ¬¬

-¿Disculpen? O.ó ¿Alguien ha preguntado como me parece hacerla de Anna?-Pero, nuevamente fue ignorado

-Ok, pues solo te acercas así-Dicho esto Hao tomo el rostro del ingles con ambas manos, cerro los ojos lentamente y lo beso, al principio fue lindo, ya que al parecer era con dulzura, después un poco más salvaje, cosa que al ingles ya no le fue gustando ya que lo recargo sobre la cama, justo cuando iba a introducirle la lengua el ojiverde lo alejo de golpe-Uo.ó Tranquilo, solo estamos enseñándole a Yho como hacerlo

-¿Enseñándole, ¡Si yo no hice nada! O/ó

-Jijiji pues no parecía porque lo hiciste muy bien haciéndola de Anna nOn-comento Yho dándole pequeños codazos a forma de complicidad al ingles-Bueno, pues arigato n.n

-De nada, bueno chicos hay los dejo y se portan bien ;)-Dicho esto Hao salio de cuarto de su hermano

-U/ú que pena

-Jijijiji yo creo que te gusto n.n

-O sea te parece bonito que mi primer beso haya sido con tu hermano y luego solo por darte clases a ti ¬¬

-Pues se podría decir que ya tengo cuñado nOn ¿no crees Liserg?

A la mañana siguiente en el colegio estaban como de costumbre Hao rodeado de chicas, Ren ahora estaba todo desecho por lo que había contado Horo y este estaba dormido en su lugar mientras que el ingles estaba pensando en lo del famoso _beso_ mientras que Yho practicaba su discurso para hablarle a la rubia

-Neee ¿Qué tienes Ren?

-Ohayo Horo… nada, solo pensaba-Respondió tratando de parecer duro, aunque en verdad se veía todo depre-¿Por?

-A mi no me engañas ;) es por la esa tipa que me habías dicho ¿no?

-Ahh si, claro, solo puedo pensar en ella-Dijo todo desanimado tratando de seguirle la corriente, el Usui lo miro irritado, en verdad esperaba que le dijese otra cosa menos que pensaba en esa _chica_

-¿Y quién es? U.ú-Sin pensarlo dos veces Ren señalo hacia la puerta donde estaba una chica asomada-¿E-ella? 0.0

-Aja u.u-Respondió Ren, al momento de voltear para ver a quien demonios había metido en su _vida amorosa_ y la que desde ahora sería conocida por Horo como su _amor platónico_ se dio cuenta de su grave error-P-pilika 0.0

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba mi hermana? Yo te hubiese ayudado-Dijo Horo algo… ¿triste?-¿Quieres que la haga de cupido entre ustedes?

-Ehh… yo… o.o-En tan solo unos segundos paso por su mente la idea de no quedar como un estúpido y más por lo que le había contado el día anterior-Si quieres, haz lo que quieras u.ú

-Y… ¿la quieres mucho?-El Tao lo miro sorprendido, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto saber de _eso_?

-Horo… tranquilo… solo… solo… me gusta… y ya…

-Mmm… como quieras-Respondió Horo, el chino no entendió si su tono fue triste o enojado, por un momento paso la palabra _celos_ pero… ¡vamos! Si tiene a Hao entonces Ren no le importaba

A unos cuantos metros de distancia…

-¡Hey! Liserg, haber que te parece si llego y le digo a Anna que si quiere salir conmigo y luego la beso n/n

-Está bien ù.ú

-Jijijiji ¿sigues molesto?

-No para nada ¬¬

-No te enojes Liserg TT aparte, ni que él primer beso fuese el más importante ;) ¿o sí?

-No lo sé-Respondió secamente Liserg al tiempo que se giraba hacia otro lado

-¡Yho!-Al escuchar la dulce voz femenina el ingles se giro rápidamente hacia el Asakura quien ya hacía en el suelo mientras era abrazado emotivamente por una chica-TT tanto tiempo sin vernos

-Uo.o-Liserg veía con esa expresión la escena y en cuanto la chica miro a Hao salto encima de él y lo beso en la mejilla, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta donde estaba Yho

-Jijijiji mujeres, son raras ¿no?-En ese preciso instante se hizo presente Hao quien llevaba como chicle a la chica mientras que Horo llegaba y se colocaba al lado del ingles, el Tao solo veía desde lejos la escenita

-No piensas presentarme amour n/n

-Ehh… si, claro ¬¬-Respondió Hao, aunque el que tomo la palabra fue Yho

-Chicos, les presento a nuestra querida prima Jeanne n.n-Todos la miraron perplejos menos Liserg quien rápidamente recordó que ella era la chica del mensaje-Viene de Francia jijiji ¿a que? no se xD

-De hecho ahora estaré estudiando aquí, ¿no es genial?

-Si, claro ¡fantástico!-Comento sarcásticamente Liserg

-Hao… ¿podemos hablar?-Dijo Horo en un tono entre serio e indeciso, peor el Asakura termino accediendo

Ya pasadas dos horas de clases, Jeanne se le acerco a Yho el cual seguía practicando su discurso

-Hola Yho

-Hola primita jijiji n.n

-Antes no me llamabas así ¬¬-Yho la miro y se sonrojo-Como sea, entonces… ¿a ti no te gustaría volver?

-Jijijiji Un.n Ya hemos dicho que somos primos

-¿Y? que tiene de malo eso jajajaja

-Jijijiji mejor… mira vez a ese chico que esta ahí-dijo Yho señalando discretamente a Ren-Se llama Ren Tao es chino y no tiene novia n.n

-¬¬-Se giro hacia otro lado y observo como iba entrando el ingles-Ohhh pero que lindura n/n ¿Quién es?

-Ahhh ese, se llama Liserg Diethel jejeje ya veo que estas escogiendo tu mercancía :D

-Por lo menos yo no pierdo el tiempo ¬¬

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	10. Venganza Discreta

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. Las parejas siguen siendo las mismas. HUxRT, HAxLD y un poco del YAxAK, sin más que decirles, los dejo leer

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**-----------------------------------**

**Capítulo 10: Venganza Discreta**

**-----------------------------------**

En la entrada del colegio se podía ver como iba el ingles cojeando ya que iba semi-presentable, llevaba el pantalón del uniforme con el cierre abajo y el cinturón puesto al revés (sin abrocharlo), la camisa estaba desabrochada hasta el tercer botón, iba con el cabello húmedo (se baño u.u), un pedazo de pan tostado en la boca, el saco solo se lo había puesto de un lado (solo del brazo izquierdo) y si se preguntan porque iba cojeando era porque se iba poniendo el zapato.

A lo lejos logro ver una chica que se le iba acercando, para su mala suerte cuando por fin logro verla bien era Jeanne, quien venía en compañía de los Asakura; a Yho lo llevaba tomado de la mano mientras que este sonreía levemente por el otro lado iba Hao entrelazando las manos y poniéndolas en la nuca

-Hola Lis ¿Qué te paso?-Le dijo Hao con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía el cierre del ojiverde estaba completamente abajo, a lo que Liserg al darse cuenta de ello rápidamente lo cerro-Jajaja tranquilo, que aquí a la única persona que le das espectáculo es a mi prima-Al decir esto coloco un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, haciendo que el ingles sintiera una extraña sensación de coraje

-Eso es cierto… pero aun no nos dices que te pasó Diethel-Comento Jeanne usando un poco de melosidad en su modo de hablar

-¡Se me hizo tarde! T.T-Grito Liserg en lo que se acomodaba su uniforme

-Jijijiji Un.n pero si todavía es muy temprano, con decirte que aún no abren los salones-Anuncio Yho haciendo que Liserg se cayera muy al estilo anime, después de ello se ofreció para acompañarlo hasta el baño una vez ahí, Yho no dejaba de ver cada movimiento del ojiverde

-¿Sucede algo?-Le pregunto al Asakura mirándolo de reojo a través del espejo-¿En que piensas?

-Es que… creo que harías bonita pareja con mi prima-Dijo tratando de ser amable-¿No crees? Aparte de que ya tienes experiencia besando ¿no?-Esto ya lo dijo con un tono entre burlón y meloso haciendo que el peliverde recordara el _heroico besito_ que se había dado con Hao

-Ù.ú Ahora que mencionas eso, déjame te digo que estoy enojado contigo y con tu hermano-Yho lo miro algo confundido, si tan enojado estaba ¿Por qué les hablo al encontrarlos en la entrada del colegio?- Bueno contigo casi no ¬¬ pero con tu hermano si-Yho se le acerco demasiado, tanto que el peliverde llego a sentir la respiración del Asakura, y este lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos-¿Qu-que? O/o

-¿No me digas que era tu primer beso?-Liserg se giro hacia otro lado completamente rojo-¡Waw! xD ¡Liserg, que cursi eres!-Después de expresarle _el pésame_ se empezó a reír a carcajadas y opto por ir al pasillo a seguirse riendo-

-Tarado ¬¬

Mientras tanto el la casa de los Usui se puede ver como estaban ambos desayunando _tranquilamente_, Pilika estaba zambulléndose de todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor mientras que Horo apenas y probaba su desayuno ya que estaba BOBEANDO a su hermana. Quería saber que le había visto Ren para olvidarse de él tan rápido pero su hermana no tenía nada de emocionante

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?-Le cuestiono la peliazul algo preocupada, no era normal que su hermano no arrasara con todo-

-¿De donde conoces a Ren?-Al grano, tenía que saber si Ren ya se le había insinuado o algo por el estilo-¿Él te hablo o tu le hablaste? Ò.ó-Pilika ante esto escupió toda su comida-¡Te pusiste nerviosa, ¡Te gusta! Ò.Ó ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ToT

-Para tu información ñoño, tu me lo presentaste y me obligaste a hablarle ¬¬-Horo se le acerco y la observo con los ojos entre abiertos tratando de ver si en su mirada mentía-Ò.ó ¿Qué sucede contigo, ¿te dijo algo de mí?

-Un.n Eh… no, para nada. Y… así de casualidad… ¿no te gusta?

-¿QUÉ? Ówò ¿estas bien hermano?-Dijo tocando la frente de su hermano para ver si había algo anormal en él-Si te sientes mal puedes quedarte en casa T.T

-¿Y dejar que Ren te este coqueteando todo el día? _¬¬_-Se pregunto mentalmente el Usui al tiempo que le sonreía a su hermana-No te preocupes Pili, estoy perfectamente bien-Al terminar de decir esto tomo a su hermana de la mano, tomo sus cosas y salieron de su casa rápidamente

-Aún no terminaba de desayunar T.T-Solo siente como Horo la sienta en una pequeña tipo canasta (de esas que llevan las bicicletas en la parte delantera xD)-¿Qué te pasa? O.o-Horo sin decir nada, se monto en la bici y empezó a pedalear lo más rápido que podía-¡Waw! TWT ¡Espera, hermano, voy a salir volando ToT

-No pasa nada xD-Le dijo Horo tratando de hacerle sentir segura, pero era más que obvio que no lo consiguió, y lo que en verdad sucedía era que como casi siempre camino a la escuela se encontraban con Ren… ¡Horo no quería que Pilika estuviera con él!

Horo tomo otro camino, ya cuando iba subiendo una gran colina Pilika ya estaba más que aterrada por la bajada que le esperaba, y por más que le decía a Horo que se detuviese, este tenía una cara endemoniadamente estúpida. Por fin llegaron a la cima, ahí el peliazul le dedico una macabra sonrisa a su hermana la cual cuando empezaron a bajar la enorme cima, y observar que su hermano ya no estaba pedaleando y sus brazos iban extendidos mientras gritaba de la emoción como un niño, aunque este solo reía orgulloso de que había logrado _alejar_ aunque fuese unos momentos a su hermana de Ren.

Mientras estos iban como alma que lleva el diablo bajando aquella cima, en una calle no muy lejos de ahí iba el Tao montado en su bicicleta con una cara de aburriendo que no podía con ella

-Me pregunto porque Horo me habrá dejado plantado-Pensaba-u.ú se supone que hoy tenía que haber pasado por mí… ¬¬ al menos eso me había dicho ayer antes de salir de la escuela… T.T seguramente su nuevo amorcito tiene que ver en esto-En eso escuche un grito a lo lejos que se le hizo muy familiar, cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte; se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás y para su sorpresa ahí venían Horo y Pilika montados en una sola bicicleta a todo lo que daba (recuerden donde va sentada Pilika xD)-Uo.o Pero que demonios…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que cuando acordó ya se habían estampado contra un enorme montón de basura, Horo estaba tirado en la acera y la bicicleta tirada a su lado, Pilika de tal freno que dio su hermano, está había salido disparada y embarrada en la basura-¡Horo! O.o ¿estas bien?

-X.x sie…-Respondió algo aturdido por el impacto y se asomo al monto de basura donde estaba sumergida la cabeza de su hermana-Mejor regresa a casa y ya quédate xD-Al decir esto, tomo su mochila y se retiro caminando en forma de _S_ a lo cual Ren miro a la bicicleta tirada y luego a Pilika que intentaba sacar la cabeza de la basura, suspiro y siguió al Usui

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Pilika?-Le cuestiono Ren haciéndose el molesto, después de todo, según Horo _Ren amaba a Pilika_ y de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo sufrir… o algo así

-¿Tanto te interesa mi hermana ¬¬?

-Claro, no viste como la dejaste u.ú yo nunca le haría eso a mi hermana-Comento Ren haciendo que Horo se molestara por la _gran preocupación_-Aparte, aquí entre nos-Se le acerca al peliazul al oído y le susurra de manera divertida, según Ren-Tu hermana es preciosa, no deberías ser así con ella-Se alejo de Horo y este solo iba cabizbajo pero ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Si Horo empezó a contarle todas sus _rutinas_ con Hao, así que no tiene nada de malo ¿no?-A ver que día salimos los cuatro ;D

-¿Cuatro?-Se pregunto el Usui extrañado y empezó a contar con los dedos-¿Por qué cuatro? Uo.o

-¡Si!-Le dijo de buen humor Ren-Mira, iríamos en parejas, tu con Hao y yo con tu hermana ¿no sería lo máximo?-Horo lo miro con una venita en la cabeza, pero no por su hermana, sino por él-Ya quita esa cara, que yo respeto a tu hermana n.n-Horo solo suspiro con molestia y siguieron caminando hacia la escuela

Mientras tanto en los pasillos del colegio se puede ver como iba una chica rubia que parecía algo distraída, y era más que obvio cuando se trataba de una de las grandes ideas de Tamao respecto a ser voluntarias para recoger el salón, cuando por fin llego a el se percato de que estaba cerrado y otra vez pensó que era lógico, ya que Tamao se había llevado unas llaves y la dirección todavía no se habría para ir por la copia de ellas, así que se sentó a esperar a que alguien llegase

-Jijijiji ya te dije que no, aparte ya no siento nada por ti xD creo que antes estaba confundido-Al decir esto noto la presencia de la rubia y le susurro algunas cosas a su _primita_-Como te decía, ya me gusta otra chica ¿recuerdas?

-¡Como olvidarlo, se trata de la pelirosa ¿no?-Yho asintió afirmativamente y la rubia solo escuchaba con atención-¡Ohhh hola Anna, disculpa ¿no sabes donde puedo encontrar a la famosa Tamao?-Obviamente Jeanne estaba ayudando a Yho a poner celosa a la rubia-¿Sabes? No es por nada, pero creo que estaré en familia con ella-Al decir esto le guiño el ojo a la rubia, obviamente esta se molesto pero fingió una sonreírle

-Aún no llega, pero bueno, creo que Yho puede pasar por ella si tanto le interesa ¿no?

-Jijiji Anna tiene razón, bueno chicas las dejo para esperar a Tamao ¡bye, bye!-Prácticamente se fue corriendo dejando a la rubia junto con Jeanne en el pasillo-

-Ahhh vaya primito tan cursi que me cargo ¿no crees?-Le dijo Jeanne al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la rubia-

-Algo, pero supongo que eso le encantara a Tamao ¿no?-Anna utilizo un tonto de voz que a Jeanne le causo gracia, ya que estaba totalmente celosa y bueno, no es que fuera para menso después de que Anna había bofeteado a Yho el día anterior eso era una venganza discreta

Pasaron las horas, llegaron al tiempo del receso, por los pasillos iba el mayor de los gemelos junto con el peliazul, este segundo llevaba sobre sus hombros el brazo del Asakura quién le sonreía de vez en cuando

-Oye hermano, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-Hao lo miro con fastidio, porque se supone que Yho ya tenía bien metido en la cabeza que no lo interrumpiera cuando estaba con alguno de sus 'amores'-

-Yho ¬¬

-Ahh no importa, ve con él nOn por mi no hay problema-Comento Horo para después retirarse del lugar caminando por el pasillo contrario

-¿Y bien?-Hao estaba molesto por la interrupción y justo cuando iba a llegar a un gran acuerdo con el Usui de que intentaran de nuevo fajar, ejem… apenas iba a tocar ese tema, pero ahí fue cuando Yho interrumpió-Date prisa que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, tengo cosas que hacer ù.ú

-Jijijiji solo quería decirte que Liserg está enojado contigo-Se dio la media vuelta y justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso su gemelo lo detuvo-Solo venía a decirte eso Un.n

-¿Por qué se enojo? Uo.o-Yho lo miro con cara de _no seas idiota_-¡No inventes! ¬¬ no me digas que fue por el besillo ese-Se encogió en hombros y noto que su hermano le mostró una tímida sonrisa dándole la razón-¿Y donde está?-El menor de los gemelos Asakura señalo hacia donde estaba un mural donde ahí estaba el ingles colocando unos anuncios, así que Hao se acerco a este y tímidamente le toco el hombro-Oye… ¿podemos hablar?-Liserg no se giro para verlo-Te estoy hablando de buena manera y así me tratas ¬¬

-Ahh que aburrido día-Dijo el ingles, al parecer, para si mismo pero de modo sarcástico

-Bien, así nos llevamos ù.ú entonces ahí muere-Camino varios pasos, luego se detuvo en seco… lo analizo, trago saliva y se giro para regresar con el ingles-¡Ya en serio, hazme caso!-El ingles se giro hacia el y se sentó en una caja, para después verlo

-Te escucho

-Osea, Liserg… ¿Por qué te enojaste?

-Ahhh, con que ya te fueron con el chisme ¬¬-De fondo se escucho la risa de Yho-Supongo que su don no es la discreción Uu.u

-De hecho no, pero...-Antes de que siguiera noto que el ingles se ruborizo y fijo su mirada hacia otro lado-Ahh entonces el tarado de mi hermano tenía razón con eso del beso… ¿acaso era el primero?-Liserg solo suspiro algo incomodo por la manera tan directa en la que le hablaban, lo cual, sin saber porque le causo ternura al Asakura haciendo que lo abrazara-¡Ay Liserg, que bello eres y que cursi!

-u/ú cállate

-Jajajaja es que es la primera vez que alguien se enoja porque lo bese-El peliverde lo miro confundido-Ahh es una larga historia, pero bueno… ¿te parece si hoy salimos? ;D-Como por arte de magia el ingles asintió de manera afirmativa-Vale, yo pasó por ti

-Uo.ó Pero ni siquiera sabes donde vivo

-Tu solo déjamelo a mí ;D

En las escaleras se podía apreciar como estaba el Tao sentado muy cómodamente pensando en que el plan _Amo a Pilika_ iba muy bien, si sus cálculos no le fallaban o Horo podría estar celoso de Ren o estaba celoso de Pilika… era una teoría que, a pesar de ser estúpida, tenía que comprobarlo

-Hola tiburón

-Ahhh hola ¿Qué tal?-El peliazul lo miro confundido ¿de cuando acá lo saludaba de tan buen humor?-Siéntate n.n-Ahí fue cuando el peliazul supuso que era por el encuentro que había tenido con su hermana

-Estem… yo… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Le cuestiono el peliazul al Tao, mientras se ponía nervioso

-Si se trata de tu hermana, lo único que importa es que me gusta ¿vale? n.n _Y que tu me encantas_

-Ahh es solo un ejemplo, nada serio-Ren lo miro con atención-Digamos que si algún día llego a cortar con Hao… bueno, estem… tu… estem… ¿andarías conmigo?-Listo, para Ren estaba comprobado que Horo aun sentía algo por él… pero… ¿y si lo usaba de plato de segunda mesa?... no, mejor se deshizo de esa idea

-La verdad… no lo sé, es que como que… ya no siento nada por ti, aparte de que serías ex de Hao y bueno, digamos que me cae bien ese tipo-Ahora si Ren no sabía ni que jodidos estaba diciendo, lo único que sabía era que al parecer, después de unos minutos de analizarlo… había sido una inteligente respuesta

-Mmm… vale, estemm… pero yo solo preguntaba así por sacarte tema Un.n no vayas a pensar que iba enserio la pregunta-Obviamente después de aquella respuesta no iba a quedar como un completo idiota, sin embargo el Usui le preguntaba por si acaso Ren le llegaba a decir que andaría con él, pues inmediatamente dejaría a Hao

-Te dejo Hotín, tengo cosas que hacer-Dicho esto el chino se incorporo y se alejo del lugar dejando al peliazul solo

-TT.TT ¡BBBUUAAAA, ¡YA NO ME QUIERE!-Lógicamente todos los alumnos que iban pasando lo miraron como bicho raro-¿Qué ven babosos? Nunca han visto a alguien que sufre por amor…¬¬

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	11. Por poco

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. Las parejas siguen siendo las mismas. HUxRT, HAxLD y un poco del YAxAK. Gommen por la tardanza pero las vacaciones y la escuela no me dejan. Sin más que decirles, los dejo leer

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 11: Por poco**

**-------------------------------**

Ya en la ultima clase todos estaban con su típica cara de aburrimiento en lo que la maestra de historia, que ya era una viejita con lentes de mosca, hacían unas anotaciones todas feas porque la mano de temblaba o ya que porque se le salió el moco tenía que salir a sonarse

Ren solo estaba dibujando corazones en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno y escribía en el centro sus iniciales y las de Horokeu cuando a lo lejos el Usui se comía su lápiz de coraje en lo que pensaba _¡Es una carta de amor para mi hermana, ¡es una carta de amor para mi hermana!_

Hao solo hacía bolitas de papel y después se las aventaba al ingles solo para que este lo viera y de vez en cuando le mandaba una nota cursi a su koi. El ingles solo se ponía rojo cuando sentía las bolitas que le lanzaba Hao.

Jeanne se la pasaba mandándole papelitos a Yho diciéndole que le ayudara con el ingles en lo que el Asakura aprovechaba para cobrar venganza de la rubia.

Por fin tocaron y como siempre, todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, ya estando afuera, Hao alcanzo a su _ Amorcito_

-Prive't-Saludo al tiempo que ponía un brazo sobre los hombros del ojinegro -Uo.ó ¿Qué te pasa, Horito?

-Mi hermana me molesta U.ú-Respondió entre haciendo berrinche y lloriqueo aunque Hao solo opto por sonreír y darle un ligero beso en la mejilla-Siento que te burlas de mí ¬¬

-No es eso pero… ¿qué te puede hacer una niña como ella?- Ante esto, obviamente Horo se sintió _Desprotegido_ de su supuesto _Novio_ y solo se lo quito de encima y se siguió de largo -¡Hey! O.ó regresa que a mí nadie me deja hablando- Pero al parece Horo ni siquiera se giro a verlo -Ya me las pagara ¬¬ ¿quién se cree?... T.T mi inglesa ¿o que? Òwó

A unos cuantos metros de distancia estaba el chino conversando con la reciente aparición de Pilika, quien solo lo miraba con reproche

-Es que… ¬¬ como puede ser que te guste mi hermano y encima tu le dices que soy la que te gusto… T.T lo haces sufrir-Dijo la Usui tomando del cuello al chino-O.ó prométeme que no durara mucho este plan tuyo

-En cuanto deje o lo dejen créeme que ya desmiento toda esta estupidez ¿te parece?-El chino casi le lo decía a modo de susurros y no era para más ¿Qué pensaría la escuela al ver a un el sarcástico de Tao Len con una escuincla molesta y fastidiosa que lo jalaba de lado a otro por el cuello de su camisa?

-Vale ¬¬-Y así la Usui se retiro del lugar dejando al chino con cara de _what?_

Ya era de tarde y el ingles estaba cómodamente en su cuarto viendo que se pondría para salir con el Asakura, era difícil escoger; tenia tanta ropa, tantos zapatos…. ¡Y de todo tipo de color! No es que fuera aun chico fashion o que le hubiese pegado duro a eso de recientemente declararse gay pero… Era un chico muuuuy especial

-Mmm… o.ó me pregunto que color se me vera bien-Tomo algo de varios tonos rojos y azules-A ver ó.ò creo que la temporada le tira al azul...-Se acerco nuevamente a su armario y empezó a sacar todo-Al paso que voy nunca terminare T.T

-Ya ponte lo que sea n.n

El peliverde se detuvo en seco al tiempo que se giraba y se topo con lo que no menos quería… con Asakura Hao. No es que no quisiese verlo pero… ¡eh! Liserg estaba en pijama (se baño y se puso su pijama en lo que encontraba algo decente que ponerse XD) y luego estaba todo desgreñado porque ni el peine se paso al salir del baño

-¿C-como e-entraste? O/o

-Toque la puerta y pregunte ¬¬ _¿Puede salir Liserg n.n?_ y me dijeron ¬¬ _Sube, esta en su cuarto n.n_ y yo _Gracias nOn_ y ya ¬¬ me pase como si estuviese en mi casita-Respondió el Asakura al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y tomaba una revista hojeándola como si buscase algún papelito metido entre las hojas

-Y como supiste que este era mi cuarto? O.ó-Insistió el ingles en lo que discretamente se mitraba en el espejo para arreglarse el cabello un poco

-Si no tuvieras pegado en tu puerta letreros como _Liserg detective privado_, _no jodas o la mejor parte de la casa ¡El cuarto de Liserg!_ créeme que no lo hubiese encontrado nunca xD

Diethel solo suspiro resignado a su interrogatorio y se dirigió al pequeño baño que estaba en su cuarto, claro sino antes de tomar cualquier cosa que ponerse.

Sin mucho interés o elegancia Hao arrojo la revista a un pequeño cesto de basura (que pkm, ni es suya XD) en lo que su amiguito estaba en el baño empezó a ver cada detalle de la habitación del chico ojiverde y todo le pareció estúpidamente igual al cuarto de su _cyber-inglecita_

Algo sorprendido se incorporo a ver cada detalle y si… Estaba todo como el enorme escritorio con varios libros de detectives y novelas románticas, también estaban en un pequeño estante la colección de automóviles deportivos y al lado un repertorio de los libros de Steven King que nunca leyó y efectivamente, como una vez se lo dijo su caber amor, aun tenían el precio y seguían con el forro del plástico que mostraba que aun demostraban que nunca los abrieron

-Esto no puede estarme pasando-Se dijo así mismo el ojinegro al recodar todo lo que la _inglecita_ le decía de su habitación-_Esto tiene que ser pura coincidencia_-Pensaba al tiempo que miraba y tocaba todo, no podía creerlo… ¿Por qué Liserg tenia todo igual a su amada inglesa?

-¡Ya casi salgo!-Grito Liserg desde el baño

Hao aun tenía una esperanza de que solo fuese una coincidencia… ¡los posters en el techo! Justo cuando iba a dirigir su mirad al techo sintió como lo tomaron por el brazo conduciéndolo hasta la salida de la casa

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir? n.n-Le cuestiono el ingles al tiempo que le sonreía

-A donde quieras…-Respondió no muy seguro, de hecho seguía pensando en sus cosas-Ehh… no sé, tu escoge

-Pues no sé por eso te preguntaba-Replico el ingles algo impaciente, y no era para menos porque Hao solo se la pasaba viendo la ventana que daba vista a la habitación del ojiverde

-Ehr... solo sígueme-No sabia exactamente a donde llevaba al ingles pero tenia que pensar le porque de todas esas coincidencias, quizás… no…. Liserg no podía ser o tal vez… se lo podía sacar…claro, y después darle una buena patada en el trasero y dañar su reputación por haber jugado con sus sentimientos

En el colegio estaba el grandioso, o mejor dicho, el intento de equipo de fútbol americano; como era de esperarse el capitán… no, no era Horo; era nada más ni nada menos que… Manta Oyamada

-Oye enano, te recuerdo que hoy no me siento muy bien, así que no te sorprendas si me voy sin avisar T.T

-Me llamo Manta O.ó y… y…si soy enano ¿y qué? ¬¬

-Como sea-Le sonrió el Usui-Mmm… como que ya se tardo el entrenador ¿no? xD-Miro rápidamente su reloj-Ya tiene 15 minutos de retardo así gommen, me retiro nOn

-Mejor dime que quieres ir a ver a Ren u.ú-Regaño Oyamada al tiempo que se retiraba con los demás jugadores. El Usui miro sorprendido al dichoso enano cabezón… ¿de donde obtuvo esa información?

-Hey, hey ¿A dónde crees que vas?-Y como si nada tiro del cuello al pequeño capitán (jajaja)-

-¿Si? Uo.ó no que ya te ibas

-Dime porque me mencionaste a Ren Uo.o-El enano lanzo un suspiro-Vamos cabezón ¬¬ escúpelo

-Un.n Tal vez si no pusieras cara de amor cuando estas con él-Una gotita cayo por la nuca del Usui-O que cuando estas con Hao; tu novio, estas mirando muy discretamente a Ren ¬/u/¬ eres muy obvio

-UOxO ¿Cómo supiste lo de Hao?

-Tengo mis métodos-Contesto Oyamada con cierto tono confidencial con estilo-Miraaa ya viene el entrenador, si quieres yo te cubro y te vas n.n

-De acuerdo ¬¬-Hizo una pequeña pausa-¡PERO DESPUES ME EXPLICAS COMO SABES TODO ESO!

-Jejeje ¬/u/¬ -Pensó-Hasta crees que te voy a decir que Yho me cuenta todo

Mientras tanto en la calle se notaba como estaba el chino fuera de su casa, o mejor dicho, de su residencia. Se encontraba sentado en la acera jugando con un papel (sii de esos con los que haces figuras, de hecho, no se como se llama pero me doy a entender ¿no, ahh y estaba haciendo un pato XD)

-UO.ó A veces me pregunto porque ponen estas cosas tan difíciles-Como pudo trato de hacer varios dobles que se supone formarían la figura ya mencionada, aunque en su desesperación hizo bola el papel y lo dejo aun lado

-Reeeeen-Escucho el _llamado sexy_ y se giro con aburrimiento-¿Me harías un favor?

-U.ú ¿Qué quieres, Jeanne?

-La dirección de Liserg ¬¬, quiero darle la sorpresa de visitarlo nOn-Ante esto, Ren suspiro con sarcasmo-¿Qué? ò.ó

-¿Crees que te va a estar haciendo caso?

-¿Por qué no? ¬¬

-Acéptalo niña ¬/u/¬ no le gustas-Su acompañante se sentó a su lado y puso cara de preocupación-Sé lo que sientes, pero por tu bien te digo que mejor lo dejes por la paz u.u

-Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no estas enamorado-Regaño Jeanne a modo de defensa, pero Ren sabía lo que se sentía y quien mejor que él para saberlo. Pero no le diría nada

-Tómalo como mejor te convenga

-¿Por qué no me ayudas con él?-Insistió la chica cosa que sorprendió al Tao, puesto que según por todo lo que le contaban los Asakura respecto a su _primita_ ahora en verdad que se veía realmente interesada sinceramente por alguien

-Por tu bien. No te conozco ni me interesa pero será mejor que lo dejes así

-Le gusta alguien ¿no es así?-Su compañero la miro por encima de sus hombros-"Solo dilo

-No lo sé-Mentira, sabia que su amigo estaba muuuy enamorado, aunque fuese de una persona equivocada, pero lo estaba-Y si lo estuviese, no es un asunto que yo tenga que tratar contigo ¿entiendes?

-Sí… pero…

-Olvídalo, solo olvídalo-Noto que Jeanne estaba a punto de hacer el típico teatrito que hacen los despechados. Llorar como magdalena-Tu ganas u.ú

Jeanne sonrió complacida y saco una pequeña agenda donde el Tao, no muy convencido; anoto la dirección del ingles

-Gracias

-Si, claro ¬¬-A modo de agradecimiento, como coqueta que es, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla para después retirarse muy complacida

Ahora regresemos con el Asakura y Diethel, quienes estaban en el típico _Coffe time_ que suele usarse como ultimo recurso cuando de plano no se te ocurre a donde llevar a la novia o algo por el estilo

-Y dime Liserg, ¿Cómo vas con tu novia?

Cuando termino del formular su pregunta, el ingles estaba a punto de tomar un poco de su moka frío pero… casi se ahogaba a semejante tema que estarían por tratar

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Uo.ó-Aunque obviamente Hao estaría dispuesto a comprobar si él era o tenia que ver algo con la caber-chica que tanto quería, por muy estúpido que fuese esa situación

-Nada, nada… solo que…

-Tu solo respóndeme claro, al menos que sea muy intima tu relación-Hao utilizo la voz más perversa que tuvo para no mostrarse interesado de llegar a algo más pero Liserg como no es nada tonto, lo noto de inmediato

-No tengo novia y… ¿y tu? Un.n –Era difícil de preguntar, pero tenia que saberlo y que mejor forma de hacerlo discretamente que haciendo reciproco el asunto-Yho me ha contado que casi tienes novias por doquier

Hao analizo la situación… ¡Liserg no podía ser aquella chica! Que estúpido fue al pensarlo. Si estaba conciente de que en algo le recordaba el ojiverde a la _Bella dama inglesa_ era en ciertos modos, así que rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que solo fueron alucinaciones

El Asakura no se podía equivocar; no señor, él era experto en el tema de mujeres, conocía todo de ellas… ¿Cómo pudo pensar en que fallaba su instinto? Así que por lo menos pensó que Diethel podría solo y EXCLUSIVAMENTE ser su amigo, como debía de ser, aparte de que no sentía nada por él.

-Antes, cuando estaba en Ucrania era muy fácil decirte con quien me había acostado, con quien había jugado o a quien le había visto la cara con algún familiar-Le dio un ligero sorbo a su frappe al tiempo que veía la cara del ingles, que fue una gran mezcla de muecas-¡Ja! Si hasta con mi prima anduve

-Algo así me contó Yho, pero bueno… ¿Qué nunca quisiste a nadie en serio?

-La verdad… no-Su compañero arqueo una ceja-Es que todas las mujeres son iguales, yo busco algo diferente

-¿Cómo que?-Buena pregunta… eso nunca se lo había formulado el Asakura

-Mmm… ahora que lo recuerdo si quise a una chica, pero… nunca la conocí-Aquí el ingles empezó a sudar pero tenía que ser fuerte… o por lo menos controlar sus ataques de risitas apenadas

-¿Cómo esta eso?

-Es que solo…-Antes de seguir, lo pensó dos veces y dijo con tono amenazante-Te lo contare, pero por tu bien más te vale que no digas nada ò.ó

-Seré una tumba n.n-Afirmo haciendo ademán de juramento-Cuéntame

-Antes de venir a vivir a aquí mi hermano solía tener puras cyber-novias ¬¬ y como yo siempre me burlaba de él pues se defendió argumentando que por lo menos el si duraba con las chicas y yo no u.ú porque luego me aburría

-Uo.o vaya… ¿y total a que llevo todo eso?

-El chiste es que apostamos que él tendría que conocer una chica de carne y hueso para que viera que eso era mejor que estar pegado a una pantalla y llorar cuando las tipas ya no le hablaban Un.n y para mi el desafió era buscar alguna chica y… bueno…

-¿Tu, qué? O.o

-Pues… mmm… ¬¬ lo que importa es que me termino gustando una tipa que solo se que es de Inglaterra-Aquí aumento el nerviosismo del ingles-Y por más ilógico que parezca… yo la quiero mucho ù/ú pero ella ya no quiere saber nada de mi solo por una tontería que le dije

-¿Aja? n.n-Liserg ya estaba más que contento, sabia que tenia una esperanza aunque… era hombre y eso un gran problema ya que sabia que solo había estado con Horo por jugar un rato y de paso hacer enojar a Ren

-Es que solo porque le dije que le gustaba a un amigo se enojo y no sé que porquerías pensó de mi que total, ya no quiere saber nada de mi

-Mmm… y… ¿crees que ella es sincera?-Hao abrió los ojos más de lo normal, esa era otra buena pregunta formulada por Liserg-O sea, crees que respecto a lo que ella te ha dicho, TODO es totalmente cierto

-Yo siento que si, aunque he de reconocer que lo único que nunca le perdonaría sería que me mintiera en algo que fuese serio n.n lo demás como datos personales, su cumpleaños o cosas así me tiene sin cuidado

-¿Para ti que seria algo serio? UUo.o

-Como que me salga con que es lesbiana ¬¬-Contesto el Asakura a modo de berrinche.

Ahora situémonos en un parque donde estaba el Usui sentado solito en una banca en lo que destapaba una paleta, y claro, al lado de él había una bolsa que contenía cientos de dulces

-T.T Hao me dejo porque soy un infantil…. Un tonto… ToT nadie me quielle-Y así de melodramático se llevo su dulce a la boca y empezó a analizar la situación pensando-Pero si ya no estoy con Hao… puedo intentarlo con mi minino adorado nOn pero… aun así siento feito que Hao me haya cortado tan vilmente T.T

-¿Hoto?

-¡Minino, besho (bello)! nOn-Aquí el Tao arqueo una ceja, él no sabia que Horo le decía así-"Digo… UO/o ¡Tiburón! UUUUnOn

-Como sea, jeje ya estas de luto por tu amorcito ¬/u/¬

-¡Cállate! T.T que se siente feito, bueno… más o menos Uo.o-El chino se sentó a su lado para empezar con la gran conversación que hace mucho no tenia, aparte de de Len quería y le gustaba estar a solas con Horo-De hecho, de lo único que siento feito es que no quiere volver a hablarme ToT y tu sabes que éramos muy amigos

-Pero… ¿Por qué ya no te quiere hablar?

-Eso es lo de menos u.u prefiero no hablar de eso-El chino le dio por su lado y ambos empezaron a comer dulces para matar el tiempo-¿Aun me quieres?-Esta pregunta hizo que el chino dejara caer la barra de chocolate que apenas se iba a comer

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que si aun me quieres-El chino se giro para verlo, pero el Usui solo tenia la mirada baja, obviamente le daba pena mirarlo a los ojos y eso se notaba por un leve rubor que tenia en sus mejillas-Ya no ¿verdad?

-Sí…-Respondió a modo de un susurro que… Horo no escucho (Jajaja que loser xD)

-Lo sabia, tu solo quieres a mi hermana T.T-Ren puso cara de horror al escuchar semejante estupidez que decía el peliazul-Y en tu corazoncito no hay ningún espacio para el pobre Horito TwT

-Horo, yo te dije que…

-¡No! TT a ti solo te gusta mi hermana y… sniff… y… sniff… TOT ¡Yo lo entenderé algún día!-De repente sintió un gran zape-Y ahora me golpeas Y.Y

-Yo te dije que… ¬¬

-Nuuuu TwwT vete con ella… si te acepta xD jajaja-Ahora el chino ya se había puesto serio, ¡Como interrumpe ese peliazul! Y ahora, para que se le quitara lo ansioso… no le diría nada-¿Por qué la amas, verdad?

-A nadie ¬¬ soy autosuficiente u.u así que no necesito de nadie ¬/u/¬-El ojinegro solo suspiro entre aliviado y resignado; por lo menos tenia la certeza de que ya no quería a su hermana-¿Y porque me lo preguntaste?

-Porque… bueno… etto… yo…-Otro zape y más lloriqueo-T.T Es que en dado caso te iba decir que si… este…. Tu sabes xD-Otro zape y más lloriqueo-YoY Que si lo podíamos intentar

El chino arqueo una ceja con indignación. Definitivamente él no sería el plato de segunda mesa, no señor, tenía que darse su lugar.

-Ahhh ¬¬

-¿Cómo que _Ahhh_? ¬¬ Di algo, no sé… n.n por lo menos dime que si o si-Ahora en vez de un zape, fue un coscorrón-TwT ya no me pegues, ¿Qué no ves que me duele?

-Yo no pienso ser tu plato de segunda mesa u.ú-Inquirió el Tao incorporándose con aire de grandeza (ya ven como es él, se hace el muy digno xD)

-Uo.ó ¿entonces que, ¿acaso no quieres? o bueeeno xD mínimo para ver que pasa ¿no? ¬¬

Y antes de retomar el camino; Ren, con mucho estilo, se giro a verlo fríamente (¡no olviden el estilo! xD) dijo lo que de ahora en adelante le costaría mucho trabajo al peliazul…

-"Si quieres que este contigo… conquístame"

Y así se fue Ren, dejando a Horokeu completamente helado… ¿Cómo conquistar a Ren si era de lo más inflexible del mundo, ¿Cómo volver a conquistarlo si él conocía todas sus andadas?. Hoto (horo, pues ¬¬) llego a la conclusión de que sin duda alguna, empezaría su vía crucis estilo oriental

-¿Y AHORA COMO LE HAGO? ToT

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	12. Broche de Oro

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. Las parejas siguen siendo las mismas. HUxRT, HAxLD y un poco del YAxAK. Gommen por la tardanza pero las vacaciones y la escuela no me dejan. Sin más que decirles, los dejo leer

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 12: Broche de Oro**

**-----------------------------------**

Los chicos se encontraban en la casa de los Asakura –menos Ren y Liserg-, como es costumbre de toda reunión de hombres, estaban leyendo comic's, comían pizza o hablaban de… bueno, chicas no se podía, así que hablaban de chicos; hasta que…

-¿Podemos empezar con la tarea?

-Ay enano, tranquilo, para eso esta la clase de química ¿no crees?-Respondió Hao en lo que encendía su laptop

-Luego no se quejen si reprueban ¬¬

-Mmm… Manta tiene razón-Le siguió un Yho con cara de suspenso-¡Vamos, ¿Qué tiene de difícil hacer una autobiografía?

-Yo me voy, no vemos mañana-Y así se fue el _Enano Cabezón_ de la residencia

-Jijiji mejor me voy a hacerla tarea, sirve que en química podré dormir -u-

Ahora solo se habían quedado Horokeu y Hao, ambos se miraron –recuerden que no se hablan desde que se dejaron-el Asakura se sentó sobre su cama y empezó a trabajar en su computadora portátil, el peliazul mejor tomo sus cosas y se retiro

**Nota: Ahora** la letra cursiva será para dar a conocer lo que dicen o hacen los personajes fuera del MSN ¿vale? Por cierto, puse el modo en que se escriben ciertos iconos, eso le da gracia si saben que icono es

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ Acaba de iniciar sesión** (este es Liserg)

_-Hao dio el típico grito que hace toda mujer cuando se conecta su enamorado y rápidamente acomodo unas almohadas para su comodidad y le hablo a su amada inglesa_

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

Hola hermosa, ¡Que milagro! Se que estas enojadita conmigo, pero vamos a hablar ¿te parece? ;)

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ dice**

_-Ay nooo TT es mi Hao, ¡diablos! Que le digo ToT-sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo una almohada al chino quien estaba escribiendo su autobiografía-¿Qué le digo?-Ren lo miro con cara de No molestes-Mm… creo que mejor le digo la verdad-Aquí Ren sonrió picadamente_

Hola, ¿Cómo 'taz, ¿Qué haces?

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

Nada interesante ¿y tu? Oye… si podemos hablar ¿o no?

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ dice**

Si, ¿de que?

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

De nosotros (L) se que no me crees, pero la verdad si me interesas (F), anda solo una oportunidad ¿vale?

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ dice**

No, mira… mejor dejémoslo como si nada hubiese pasado. No soy lo que piensas o lo que esperas

_-Vaya, por fin lo dices-Comento Ren asomándose por detrás del ingles, quien lo empujo para tener privacidad-De acuerdo, de acuerdo u.ú_

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

¿Cómo? Te dejo en claro que no me interesa tu físico ¿OK? Mejor háblame claro, que ya no me gusta que solo le des vueltas al asunto. Vamos a conocernos ¿va? Yo estoy dispuesto a ir a Inglaterra por ti

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ dice**

¿Seguro que eso quieres?

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

Claro, quiero conocerte, verte… tu sabes, cosas así (K) ¿te parece este fin de semana? (H)

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ dice**

Mejor mañana

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

¿Mañana, no creo poder tan rápido, deja pienso en algo :'(

_-¿MAÑANA? O.O si que esta loca, ¬¬ pero todo sea por ella u.ú ¿ahora como le hago?_

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ dice**

Sí, en el parque que queda a dos calles de tu casa, ¿a que hora se te hace conveniente?

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

¿Cómo sabes eso, si no estas aquí:S

_Ahora Hao si se puso más blanco que la leche, dio un suspiro y agrego_

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

Hey, entonces… ¿estas aquí?

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ dice**

Por eso te digo que no soy lo piensas y esperas

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

Me mantengo, no me interesa como seas físicamente, es más, sino eres inglesa tampoco me interesa

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ dice**

No hablo del físico o de donde sea. Tu solo asiste y veras porque te digo esto ¿entendido?

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

Esta bien :( ¿a que hora:D

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ dice**

Tú dime

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

Mmm… ¿A las 2.30, te parece?

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ dice**

Sí, entonces nos vemos. Bye

_-¡Maldición, es saliendo de la escuela TT-Lloriqueo el ingles, a lo que Ren solo le dijo-Tu así lo quisiste, pero … u.u es lo mejor para los dos_

**_Satisfaction (8)_ dice**

¡¡Espera:'(

**_¡¡Abajo Arthur Golden!_ Puede que no conteste porque aparece como No conectado**

A la mañana siguiente, como era un buen viernes, todos los alumnos podían llevar ropa normal.

A fuera del cuarto de Hao se podía ver como estaba su gemelo tocando la puerta desde hace más de 20 minutos

-Hao -.- vamos a llegar tarde ¿podrías darte prisa?-Pero solo se escuchaba el sonido de la secadora-Jijiji tu cabello no necesita eso, es más, tu cabello parece baba de burro… xD bien derechito

-¡Yho, pasa!

Y obedeció como buen hermano pequeño que es, para su sorpresa, estaba su gemelo posando para el espejo

-Un.n vamos Hao, tan solo vamos a la escuela no a un concurso de belleza

Y bueno, es que Hao estaba de lo mejor, y más cuando se ponía su sudadera roja pegadita y se recogía el cabello en una cola dejando favoritos mechoncitos

-Hao, en serio TT me esforcé toda la tarde para hacer mi autobiografía y quiero leerla

-Como molestas ¬¬-Tomo su mochila y ambos salieron en lo que este pensaba-Por favor, que todo salga bien con ella TT

Mientras tanto en el colegio ya todos estaban de pie, recibiendo al profesor de historia, un buen viejito que se tardaba años en escribir algo en el pizarrón y que en ocasiones se quedaba dormido a mitad de una buena explicación

-Oye Ren-Llamo el peliazul una vez que todo mundo empezó a hacer su relajo-Toma Un/n

Sin mirarlo, el chino estiro la mano y la cerro al sentir aquel objeto, para su sorpresa era una flor blanca. El chino miro al Usui con cara de _¿Esto que anuncia o vende?_

-¿Recuerdas que me habías dicho que te conquistara? TT-Ren afirmo con la cabeza en lo que guardaba su flor en la mochila-¡Pues eso estoy haciendo! nOn y como todo caballero que soy te traigo flores n/n

-Pero si solo fue una ¬¬

-Por algo se empieza ¬¬-Replico Horo, y tomo de la mano a Ren y al beso-Ponte rojo n.n

-¿Por qué? Uo.ó-Cuestiono, pero el ojinegro se limito a mecer su mano-Cubito de hielo ¬¬ creo que no lo estas haciendo bien ¿eh?

-No me subestimes TT se supone que tendrías que ponerte rojo cuando te tome de la mano ¬¬ y más cuando la bese. ¡Por Dios! Hasta me puse gloss ToT y te quedas como si nada-Aquí ya lo había soltado-Eso hacen todas las chicas de nuestra edad u.u

-Ò.ó pero yo no soy ninguna chica

-Pero mínimo te hubieras emocionado un poco ¿no? XD-Sugirió y saco una hoja de su pantalón-Ahora te recitare un poema n.n

Ren se limito a darse un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano

-Yo soy lindo, tu muy monito n.n y… Uo.o y… TT no entiendo mi letra-Hizo bola la hoja y le sonrió tímidamente al chino-Creo que eso no sirvió xD

-Ay olvídalo por hoy-Concluyo el chino al momento que sacaba un libro y hacia como que estaba leyendo, pero en realidad era para cubrirse el rostro, ya que se había puesto todo rojo por las cosas que había hecho el Usui, vamos ¿y quien no se pondría así?

En eso entraron los Asakura como si estuvieran en su casa. Liserg solo se tapo la cara para disimular el rubor que apareció al ver lo bien, o bueno… ¡que tan guapo estaba su cyber-galán!

Yho fue hasta el lugar de Anna y la saludo de beso al igual que a Tamao y a Jeanne, pero el más sonoro fue el de la rubia

-Haber, Asakura Hao, Yho… lean su tarea ya que llegan tarde

Y así empezó el día. Yho estuvo hablando con Anna todo el tiempo por papelitos hasta que… sacaron a Yho de clase (xD), Horo se la pasaba haciendo cosas vergonzosas o lindas para Ren en lo que este solo se le subían los colores en cuanto el Usui se descuidaba, mientras que Hao se la pasaba viéndose en un CD, quería verse perfecto, en lo que Liserg ensañaba lo que le diría

-Oye Ren… TT

-¿Qué quieres, Horo?-Respondió sin dejar de anotar lo escrito en el pizarrón

-¿Hoy lo hice bien? YnY-El Tao lo miro por encima de su hombro-Del uno al 10… ¿Qué calificación me pondrías? Un.n

-Definitivamente… repruebas

-TT Que cruel eres-Lloriqueo el Usui el lo que tomaba sus cosas y se iba a sentar al lado del Asakura-Hola Hao n.n

-Hola

-Oye… ¿entonces ya no nos vamos a volver a hablar nunca de los nuncas? ToT

-Si nOn pero yo ya tengo otro mejor amigo, espero que no te importe

-Para nada xD

-Ya en el receso todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería, Yho estaba con Hao discutiendo del porque de tanta vanidad, el ingles solo se hacia el perdido, mientras que Horo y Ren…

-Toma nOn-Decía animadamente en lo que depositaba una caja de almuerzo sobre las manos del chino-Lo hice especialmente para ti n/¬/n

-Horo…¬¬

-¿Sí, Reeeeen? nOn

-¿Esto no me provocara diarrea, verdad? ¬¬-Cuestiono al tiempo que empezaba a ver la comida, por cierto, muy bien acomodada

-Como me haces menos TT en serio, como me caes mal ¬¬

-Vale, lo comeré u.ú-Dicho esto empezó a degustar de la comida y para su sorpresa, estaba… delicioso-Hay mano de mujer en esta comida

-Haciendo pode sexy (xD)-Si me ves lindA pues si-Zape y lloriqueo-¡pues claro que yo lo hice! TT

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, te quedo muy bien-Aquí Horo lo miraba con ojos de estrellitas-Supongo que puedes subir a 6 de calificación-Prosiguió en lo que comía otro bocadillo

-Arigato TT con eso demuestras que todavía te gusto n/¬/n

-Ni te hagas ilusiones ¬¬

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	13. Rey de Roma

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

¡GOMMEN NASAI! pero como ya se dieron cuenta le cambie el formato a casi todos mis fics (solo falta Guten Tag!) De hecho, pensaba actualizar todos los en un solo día pero creo que ya me excedía con esto mini plazo ¿no les parece? Aquí les dejo este capítulo, ojala les guste

Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale? Para los que dejen como anónimo, si quieren respuesta no duden en dejarme su correo para poder mandarles su respuesta ¿ok?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 13: Rey de Roma**

**-------------------------------**

Ya era la hora _Ma' cabrona_ **(1)**. Liserg se encontraba en el baño. Se miraba al espejo con su habitual mueca de frustración. ¿Qué le diría a Hao? ¿Cómo explicárselo? La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al _Rey de Roma_.

-Hola Liserg-Le saludo sin mirarlo. Tenia cita con el espejo-¿Sabes? Hoy te sentí muy distante

-¿En serio? Un.n

-Claro-La alarma sonó de su reloj-Hey, te dejo, que tengo algo importante que hacer

El pelilargo se despidió con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado. Diethel se sintió culpable, ¡Que desilusión le daría! Suspiro, pasó sus manos por sus cabellos verdes y emprendió paso para llegar al supuesto _Encuentro Amoroso_

En los pasillos del colegio todos iban de un lado a otro esperando llegar a la planta baja. Cierto chico peliazul se encontraba sentado en los escalones de la entrada principal. Necesitaba hablar de una buena vez con Ren Tao.

-¡He, Horo!-Que suerte, el ojidorado bajo rápido-¿A quién esperas loco?

-¡Pues a ti, púas! xD-Ren lo miro resignado. Horokeu nunca cambiaría-Bueno, al grano, vayamos a otro lugar Un.n-Miro a todos lados, como si buscase algún sospechoso-Hay muchos pájaros en el alambre xD

-Lo que tú digas ¬¬

Caminaron hasta llegar a lo que era un pequeño jardín abandonado que se situaba detrás de la escuela. Horokeu se sentó tranquilamente sobre el césped, sin mucho entusiasmo Ren le imito

-Haber Hoto, ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¬¬

-¿De que más? U.ú-Se encogió en brazos-Ya quiero saber si me vas a hacer caso o no-Ren se sonrojo. Que directo era el Usui-No es que te quiera presionar pero… TwT ¡Ya quiero ser tu novio!

-¿Eh? O/o-No era que estuviera sordo o algo así pero… ¡Que bonito se vio Horo al hacerle ese reproche! Bueno, aparte de que este tipo de experiencias eran las primeras para el chino. Nunca nadie le demostraba su cariño de la manera más estúpidamente tierna-Horokeu… yo…

-Solo dímelo…-Cuando el chino reacciono ya lo miraba fijamente un Horokeu muy serio, ¡Hasta maduro se veía! Y… que guapo se veía con esa mirada seria-Quiero que ya me lo digas

El Usui se sentó sobre el chino, y este, de tanto nervio se fue hacia atrás haciendo que quedara completamente acostado y por supuesto, Horohoro encima suyo. El Usui se le acerco demasiado, pero el chino sabía que cuando el Hoto te miraba seriamente no era capaz de mostrar algún tipo de cariño. Horokeu no estaba buscando algún tipo de contacto con ese acercamiento. Quería una buena respuesta clara

-O/o Horo…-Este le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de la pose en que se encontraban-Alguien nos puede ver… ¿no te parece?

-Me vale-Ren lo miro sorprendido-Limítate a responder lo que te preguntado

Ren observaba como su acompañante le insistía con la mirada. El Tao desvió la mirada, sin querer, por lo poco holgado de la camisa que llevaba el Usui se podía apreciar su pecho

Quizás no era mucho para los demás pero ahora que Ren lo analizaba; tener a Horokeu Usui tan cerca de él, con su mirada encima de sí, ver cierta parte de su cuerpo desnuda. Ren le dirigió una mirada retadora y dijo lo más serio y seco posible que pudo:

-Ya quítate Hoto, ¿Qué no ves que si pesas?

¡Ay ya! Era muy idiota si quería hacerse el difícil. Abrazo al Usui por el cuello haciendo que ahora, en verdad, todo su peso cayera sobre el chino

-Ren O/o-Ahora si había regresado el mismo Horo tonto-Ren… ¿Qué…?

Sin decir más, el chino lo beso sorpresivamente. El peliazul se alejo de golpe

-Oye…. O/O yo…-Ren lo miro con reproche- Es que… xD ay que pena me da

-Ya no te hagas del rogar-Y agrego con cierto cariño-Tarugo

Y volvió a besarlo, aunque esta ves, Horo ya no se negó. Como era de esperarse varias personas circularon por ahí. En su mayoría se detuvo a ver aquel espectáculo, uno que otro les chiflaba y hasta unos optaban por aplaudirles.

Ren sintió que su ahora pareja daría por terminado aquel beso, así que el chino lo pego más contra si. Muy discretamente alzo una mano sin que Horo se diera cuenta

Aun bien entrado en el beso, Ren hizo la famosa _Britney Señal_ **(2) **a todo el que pasara ¡Joder, solo quería quedarse un poco más así!

En el dichoso parque se encontraba el Asakura sentado muy nervioso en una banca. Aprovechaba cualquier momento para salir corriendo hacia alguna fuente para poder mirarse y comprobar si se veía bien para su _amada_.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas? No… ¿Qué tal? Tampoco… ¿Qué onda? ¡Menos!-Se decía a así mismo. Estaba practicando lo que le diría

Dio un fuerte respingo al sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro. Se giro casi muerto de miedo y se encontró con Diethel Liserg, quien en su rostro tenía una expresión de angustia

-¡Baka!-Le dijo en un suspiro aliviado-Casi me matas del susto

-Así tendrás la conciencia-Comento Diethel al tiempo que se sentaba al lado del pelilargo-Bien, ¿de que hablaremos?

-¿Cómo que de que? ¬/w/¬ -Liserg lo miro confundido-¡Bah! ù.ú tu solo déjame solo un tiempo, estoy esperando a alguien

-Por eso te dijo… ¿de que quieres que hablemos?-Hao se giro hacia él completamente pálido. Liserg cerró los ojos fuertemente al tiempo que hacia lo mismo con sus puños que estaban sobre sus rodillas. Típica pose de cualquier primeriza que se declarara-Soy yo la afamada chica inglesa… Perdóname…

En un movimiento brusco el Asakura se incorporo dispuesto a marcharse, Liserg lo tomo de la mano. Hao ni siquiera lo miro. El peliverde trato de hacer que se sentara pero casi de un buen empujón el ojinegro se quito la mano del peliverde de encima

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó más que irritado. Hao estaba notoriamente enojado

-Solo escúchame-El ojinegro seguía sin mirarlo-Sé que hice mal y lo reconozco pero… ¡Yo trate de evitarlo!-Levemente se noto como la tensión del cuerpo del pelilargo disminuyo-Solo escucha mi versión… es todo lo que te pido

Con mucho trabajo el Asakura volvió a sentarse al lado del inglés, solo que ahora Hao tenia sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, haciendo que con ambas manos se cubriera el rostro

-Habla…

-Mira-Empezó Liserg-yo ya conozco tu versión y todo eso de la apuesta, créeme que eso no me importa, ahora deja te explico-Dio un suspiro profundo y empezó-La verdad ese día… pensé que era una chica y pues… por eso como que te seguí la corriente en el Chat-Hao seguía en la misma pose-Después de 2 semanas que por fin me diste tu nombre… me sentí extraño…-Liserg desvió su mirada como estaba Hao-Y después me di cuenta que pensabas que yo era chica y aunque sabia que tarde o temprano te enterarías de esto… me arriesgue por ti

-Continúa…

-Hasta que ya no sé que paso que-Se lo pensó dos veces y por dijo sin mucha delicadeza-Me enamore de ti, es estúpido, lo sé, pero así paso. Luego Ren se entero y créeme que me insistió en que lo dejara todo. Me esforcé en hacerlo pero… al final tú me buscaste

Aun en la misma pose Hao le dijo con voz entrecortada

-De ahí ya se me la historia…

-Exacto-Le confirmo Liserg-Se que ya no me vas a querer hablar o es más, hasta ver ya me lo esperaba, no hay problema-Sonrió débilmente y agrego:-Supongo que es lo menos que me merezco-Por fin Hao lo miro a la cara-¿Estas… llorando?

-Eres un idiota

Era curioso, pero se podría decir que aquella escenita parecía la típica chica que le llora al novio después de que este le acaba de confesar que se ha besado con otra chica al jugar a la botella. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Diethel saco un pañuelo y seco las lagrimas de Hao, este se quedo paralizado por aquel gesto

-He, no llores-Le animo el peliverde-Je, creo que te debo otra disculpa ¿no es así?

-¿Por qué jugaste conmigo?-esta pregunta hizo que Liserg se quedara en blanco-Sí, me ilusionaste y mira con la estupidez que me sales

-Yo… Hao… no sé que decirte…-Hao lo tomo de las manos que en ese momento estaban en su rostro-Yo… -Liserg desvió la mirada-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti para que no te sientas así?

-¿Eh?-Pausa-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-A pesar de la situación, Liserg se sonrojo levemente-Ahh… entiendo-Un sonrisa divertida se asomo en el rostro de Hao-Liserg bajo las manos, haciendo que perdiera el contacto con el Asakura-¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues eso lo tienes que decidir tú…

Fuera de la casa de la rubia se encontraba el menor de los gemelos. Ella abrió la puerta para salir a dar el típico paseo después de la escuela. Miro al Asakura sentado en los escalones de su casa, él la miro y le sonrió

-¿Qué quieres Asakura?

-Pues verte n.n

-No seas baka-Le regaño imitando al ojinegro-¿Por qué no vas con Tamamura? ¬¬-Él le sonrió divertido-¿Qué te causa gracia?-Le pregunto ya sentada a su lado

-Que si quisiera ir con ella, ya estaría allá y no aquí contigo ¿no te parece?-Y agrego con cariño-Annita

-No me digas así u/ú-Una risita se escucho de Yho-¿Qué?

-Aunque no lo quieras reconocer te gusta que te diga así-Se burlo-Yo se que te gusto ¿ne?-La rubia se puso roja a más no poder-¿Lo ves?

-¿Pero que tonterías vienes a decirme a mi casa?

-Es la verdad-Le sonrió y añadió divertido-¿O que? no me digas que tus sentimientos hacia mi son tonterías-Ella lo miro seriamente-Ya deja de fingir y dime que quieres ser mi novia n.n-Al ver como iba recibir una bofetada, logro detenerla-¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Ò.ó ¡y todavía lo preguntas!-Se zafo para cruzarse de brazos según ella, muy ofendida-no puedo creer que ni siquiera nos conocemos bien y ya me este diciendo todo eso ù.ú

Sin ningún tipo de protocolo, yho le planto un beso, fue simple pero lindo para la ocasión. La rubia lo miro sorprendida al tiempo que se ruborizaba

-¿Lo ves?-Insistió Yho-Se que algo has de sentir por mi n.n-Ella lo miro haciéndose la molesta-Aparte, el noviazgo es para conocerse ¿no?

-¿Eso a que viene? ¬¬

-A que…-De su pantalón saco un collar azul de perlas-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Y ese collar?-Le pregunto incrédula

-Pues Un/n resulta que mi papá se lo dio a mi mamá porque fue su primera novia y casualmente se termino casando con ella-Anna miro curiosa el collar-Y como tu eres mi primera novia quisiera que lo conservaras

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que acepto? ¬¬

-Se te ve en los ojos n.n-sin decir más, le coloco el collar-Jijiji creo que hasta te da más personalidad

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunto curiosa en lo que tocaba el collar-¡Hey, Yho! Ò.ó-este se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida-¿Eh? Ò.ó

-Nos vemos Annita n.n-Se incorporo sacudiendo su ropa-Digo, novia xD paso por ti para ir a la escuela juntos desde hoy ¿entendido? ;D

-¡Hey! O.ó ¡Espera!-Demasiado tarde, si algo podía hacer bien Yho, era correr rápido-¿Entonces ya soy su novia?-Pensó la rubia, aunque claro, no podía negar que estaba emocionada

Ya era de noche y en la casa de los Usui se encontraba el ojinegro con sus usuales batallas con la cocina. En el comedor, que daba vista a la cocina ya que solo se dividía por una barra, estaba Pilika viendo como su hermano.

La peliazul lo miraba con cara de susto ya que ahora su supuesto _Hermano Mayor_ había empezado a golpear la estufa. Desde la sala escucho como el teléfono sonaba. Le dio zape a Horo y fue directo a contestarlo en lo que de fondo se escuchaba una leve explosión

-¿Hola?-Contesto poniendo la alta voz para poder acostarse en un sillón que estaba de lado al teléfono

_Hola, ¿se encuentra Horokeu?_

-Ahh eres tu tiburón xD jajaja-Le grito animada-Mmmm O.o esta peleándose con al estufa

_¿Eh? o/ó_

-Espera Un.n

Ren solo escucho un sonido de sartenes cayendo, seguido por varias explosiones, una risa diabólica del Usui y un grito película de blanco y negro de Pilika

-¡He ammore! xD ¿y ese milagro que me llamas?

_Siempre te he llamado ¬¬_

-¿Ontto? O.o en fin xD jejeje ¿a que debo tu llamada?

_No tenía nada mejor que hacer_

-Mmm… ¬¬ que romántico

_¿Pues que esperabas que te dijera? Uo.ó_

-Mmm… quizás algo como… Hola ammore te extrañe y por te marque n.n

_Así es como tú me saludas ù.ú ¿no te gustaría algo más original?_

-¡Ya se!-exclamo animado-Yo te diré púas besho **(3)** y tu me dirás ¡Ammore sexy!

_No lo creo ¬¬ ¿ne?_

-Pues deberías creértelo ¬/w/¬

_Hey, te dejo que tengo que ir por algo_

-¡Iras con otra chica! TwT ¡maldito traidor!

_¿Eh? O.ó Solo saldré con mi madre… nunca haría nada fuera de lo normal con ella ¬¬_

-¿Y que tal si así es?

_Horohoro ¬¬_

-Saldrán a tomar el café ToT y se besaran delante de todos y los verán como en el video de All the things she said **(4)**

_Horo ¬¬_

-Y luego le darás flores y la llevaras a Texas

_Horokeu ù.ú… ¿Texas? Uo.ó_

-¡Ves! Ya ni me dices de cariño, solo un frío Horokeu T-T

_¿Cómo quieres que te diga como siempre si ni me haces caso? ¬.¬_

-Cierto n.n bueno, te cuidas. ¡Adiosini!

_Hey, antes de colgar, ¿Por qué andas de paranoico? ÒwÓ_

-Solo te estaba probando xD quería ver si te sacaba de quicio jajajaja xD

_Mmm ¬¬ bueno, nos vemos mañana_

Por otra parte, en la recamara de la rubia se encontraba la misma sentada en su cama que quedaba de lado de la ventana. Veía las estrellas, que manera de perder el tiempo. Vio como las ramas del árbol que quedaba frente a su ventana se movían

De la nada vio como Yho se asomaba sacándole la lengua, y claro, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Ella había gritado del susto. Él le sonrió burlón.

-¿Tan feo estoy?-Ella se sonrojo con la pregunta. Obviamente era un directo NO-Hey, perdona por el susto xD pero quería verte Un.n

-Ahh…-Respondió fría y agrego con despecho-Pues ya me viste ¬¬ ya puedes irte

-Uo.o Que rara eres…-La rubia lo miro ofendida-¡No lo malinterpretes! Un.n no me refiero a que seas lesbiana sino que actúas diferente

-Nunca me lo tome en sentido lésbico ¬¬-Yho suspiro aliviado-¡Ja! Pero si tú también eres muy raro

-¿Por qué? TT-Lloriqueo infantil en lo que se sentaba mejor en la rama del árbol

-Es que nadie se trepa a un árbol para ver a otra persona ¬/¬ sería más fácil tocar la puerta como gente civilizada ¿no crees?

-Jijijiji

-¿Qué te causa gracia? UO.ó-Yho señalo la planta baja. Ella se asomo un poco y logro ver a sus padres-¿Ellos que?

-Pues si entraba como _Gente Civilizada_ me harían preguntas raras TT-Ella arqueo ambas cejas-Hai n.n ya sabes, cuando el novio visita a su chica es asechado por preguntas de oro por parte del papi de la novia nOn-Estiro su mano indicándole que la tomara-Ayúdame a entrar a tu cuarto

-¿Estas loco? O.ó-Era raro pero ya estaban tomados de la mano. Ella desde la venta e Yho desde una rama del árbol-¿Y si te ven mis padres?

-Solo será un ratito-Le guiño el ojo

-Vale-Tomo con más fuerza la mano de su novio-Pero solo un momento

Se tomaron fuertemente de las manos y así Yho dio un pequeño salto para poder entrar por la ventana de un solo golpe. Al entrar, obviamente y por lógica, cayó encima de ella

-Gommen ne-Se disculpo bajándose de ella-Soy algo torpe para estas cosas Un.n

-Ya me di cuenta ¬¬

Ahora situémonos en la gran casa de los Asakura. Hao estaba en la sala junto a su padre o como diría Yho, era la reunión de los _Machos de Casa_. No sabia por qué pero a Yho siempre lo asociaban con Keiko.

Era el mejor partido que tenía su equipo de fútbol americano favorito, era la mejor parte, las mejores jugadas y Hao solo estaba comiendo como cerdo palomitas y bebiendo como camello refresco. Su padre lo noto la actitud y apago el televisor de golpe

-¿Eh? O.ó-Dio un respingo-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No lo piensas ver? ¬¬

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¬¬-Replico Mikihisa

-Nada interesante. Que va. Solo quiero ver esa cosa que estábamos viendo

-¡Ni siquiera sabes que estábamos viendo!

-¡Claro que lo se! Ò.ó

-Entonces dime que estábamos viendo, hijito ¬/u/¬-El pelilargo puso cara pensativa. Pasaron 10 minutos-¿Lo ves? Ni si quiera sabes u.ú ¿en que piensas?

-¿Qué piensas de mi?-Esta pregunta lo dejo en blanco, ¿Eso que demonios tenia que ver con su disputa anterior?-O no sé… ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? UO.ó-Y agrego seriamente-¿Te violaron?

-No ¬¬ solo quiero saberlo, eso es todo-Y agrego-Si me hubiesen violado créeme que ya estarías comprando mi ataúd

-Al igual que tu hermano, estoy orgulloso de tenerte como hijo n.n y… aunque no lo creas ¬¬ me identifico contigo cuando estaba más joven xD

-¿Aja? ¬/¬

-¡Ahh, cierto! También que al igual que tu madre e Yho, son lo único que tengo y por eso les tengo gran afecto… bien, eso es todo Un.n creo que lo resumí bastante

-Y se te olvidaron las cursilerías ¬¬

-Pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste?-Hao desvió la mirada-Si embarazaste a una chica ella dormirá en tu habitación ¬¬ es la única advertencia que te hago

-No es eso

-¿Entonces? O.o-El mayor de los gemelos negó con la cabeza-Hao… ya dímelo, ¡vamos, tenle confianza a tu padre…-El pelilargo se limito a sentarse al lado de él-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te pelaste con Yho? ¿Con tu madre? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Algún mal amoroso?-Aquí se tapo la cara con ambas manos. Tal como hacia de niño cuando iba a llorar-¿Qué te hizo la muy mal nacida? ÒwÓ

-Ese es el problema, no me hizo nada porque no se trata de eso-Mikihisa lo miro confundido. Lo tomo de la cabeza recargándola en sus piernas. Hao seguía cubriéndose el rostro-Es que hice algo que nunca pensé que me tocaría hacer con alguien así… y luego… me enoje a pesar de que yo empecé y luego… no sé con que cara iré al colegio-Ahora si su padre lo miro atónito ¿Qué cojones había pasado?-Si te digo te vas a enojar-Aquí ya se escuchaba que el Asakura estaba llorando, definitivamente, se veía tal cual cuando tenia 10 años

-Soy tu padre, ¿Cómo me voy a enojar?

-… ¿seguro? ...-

-Claro… solo dilo y ya veré si te puedo ayudar o aconsejar-Hao se aferro más a él. Mikihisa estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco ¿pues que le había pasado a Hao para que se pusiera así, si siempre había sido el chico orgulloso y que todo estaba bien en su vida?

-Hoy fue mí… mi… primer… mmm…-Obviamente Mikihisa sabia que Hao ya no era casto y aunque no le decía nada respecto a ello, no sabía ahora que demonios sería esa primera cosa que intentaba decirle-Fue mi primer faje… con…

-¡Eso no tiene nada de malo!-Exclamo de buen humor interrumpiéndolo

-Pero fue con… un hombre…-Ahora la sonrisa y el buen humor que tenía Mikihisa se le esfumaron

-¿Qué?

-Yo no quería te lo juro… no sé que paso…

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo por que se acerca el final!

**Grazzie x yomu**

**(1)** _La hora Ma'cabrona _lo saque de una de las secciones del programa de Eugenio Derbez

**(2)** La _Britney Señal_ fue el nombre que se le dio a la típica señal que se da con el dedo de en medio, cosa que hizo la cantante durante su visita a México delante de las cámaras, ¡Ja! nos mentó la madre

**(3)** Para mi la palabra _besho_ es bello ¿Ok? Así que es original mío, ¡no al plagio!

**(4)** Para los que no saben, el video de _All the things she said_ es del gran, ahora banda, de t.A.T.u. (mis novias) donde se supone que ellas se besan delante de la gente que pasa por ahí y todas las miran al tiempo que murmuran acerca de eso.


	14. Primer Aviso

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale? Para los que dejen como anónimo, si quieren respuesta no duden en dejarme su correo para poder mandarles su respuesta ¿ok?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 14: Primer Aviso**

**-------------------------------**

-Nee nee ammore mío mínimo morado de ojos color… etto… ¿dorado? Naah nOn Holas

-¿Tienes que decirme toda una letanía para saludarme? ¬¬

Era de día y demasiado temprano para el mal gusto de horario del Usui. Esa mañana decidió despertarse muy temprano y… arreglarse demasiado. Cosa que le sentó muy bien. ¡Que va! De maravilla, no todos los días se le veía con pantalones de mezclilla y una buena sudadera pegadita negra, eso si, sin su tosca cinta.

En cuanto Ren lo miro, se puso colorado y se giro rápidamente. ¡Por todos los dioses! Si que estaba bendecido con un chico muy guapo y… extrañamente tonto.

-Ren ToT hazme caso-Le llamaba mientras tiroteaba infantilmente de la manga de chino-Que me saludes ¬¬

-Hola u/ú

-¿Solo eso? Uó.ò

-Seeh…. ¬/¬… por cierto… ¿Por qué te arreglaste?-Esto hizo que el peliazul le observara con mueca infantil-Te lo pregunto porque por lo regular siempre te veo muy desalineado

-Un.n pues…. Nada más xD se me pego la loquera jejejeje n/w/n…. muy loca ¿nee? OuO

-Ahh… Mmm… hey…-Miro hacia el frente y agrego-Te ves muy bien u/ú-Dicho esto, camino lo más rápido que pudo dejando en la entrada a un Horo extrañamente sorprendido del intento de cumplido de su novio

Ok, ok… fue muy vergonzoso decirle eso a su koi, no tenia nada de malo solo que… ¡¡Era la primera vez que lo hacia! Pero que va, ahora que se lo pensaba un poco mejor… De todo el tiempo que se conocían nunca imagino que andaría con la persona más tonta que ha conocido

Choco contra un alguien que estaba a punto de ser maldecido por él hasta que…

-¡Por que no te….!... ¿Hao? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No, soy Yho con el pelo largo ¬¬ y lo mismo que tu, vengo a la escuela

-Olvídalo u.ú-Al ver que el pelilargo estaba algo demacrado no pudo evitar el ser indiscreto-¡Te ves fatal! ¿Qué te paso?

-No es de tu incumbencia-El ojidorado le lanzo su mejor mirada de _No manches_-Algunos problemas… que por cierto, tu sabia y no me dijiste nada u.ú…. pero ya que, no importa

-¿Lo de Liserg?-Hao se limito a afirmar con la cabeza-Ahh, déjame decirte que yo le dije que ya se olvidara de esa estupidez, aunque para hacerlo y dejarlo todo en paz…. digamos que Liserg es muy tontito para eso ¬¬

-¿Cómo? O.ó

-Si. Yo en su lugar te hubiese mandado al carajo por msn y ya en persona lo hubiese intentado como debe de ser… aunque… no toda la culpa fue suya…-El ojinegro puso su peor cara de _¿Qué?_-Lo que trato de decirte es que antes de que empezaran un relación así vía Internet… ¬¬ nunca se pidieron datos personales…. Sino cuando ya estaban ahí los dos muy clavados

-¡Eso ya lo se! … pero creo que Liserg ya no querrá escuchar razones-Para no hacerla de emoción ni nada por el estilo, le resumió lo sucedido al buen Tao-Total, que mi padre quería sacarme de aquí aunque tras una conversación con mi madre, supongo que no le quedara de otra que hacerse el de la vista gorda…. Ja, pobre de mi padre ¿nee?... en fin… eso pasó ayer

-Wow… espera… no entiendo algo… si tú dices que eres acá heterosexual hecho y bien puesto… ¿Por qué demonios terminaste en la cama con Liserg?

-No tuve sexo con él ¬¬

-Es una expresión ¬¬ aparte… si fajaron en la casa de él, supongo que fue en su habitación en la cama ¿no?...

-Aja u/ú

-¿Entonces que tanto me alegas de la expresión que use? ¬¬ terminaron en la cama…-Hao solo asintió pesadamente-Responde mi pregunta… ¿Por qué hiciste eso si según eres heterosexual?

-¡No lo se!

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ÒwÓ ¿eres idiota o te haces? ¿Cómo no vas a saber eso?-Hao se encogió en brazos-Mejor dime que no quieres reconocerlo ¬/u/¬

-¡Arg, ya no importa!... él ya no me quiere hablar… y… ¡Yo no pienso estarle rogando! Sin embargo…

-Ja, tan solo mira tu cara-Se burlo el chino-Estas con tu mejor cara de chico-deprimido xDD jajajaja ya no te hagas el frío

En su respectivo lugar se encontraba el inglés muy pensativo mirando hacia la ventana con su rostro apoyado en una mano. Llegaron y taparon sus ojos con delicadeza. Se puso a sudar de nervios ¿Se podría tratar de Hao?

-Jijiji adivina quien soy

¡Que mal! Solo era Yho…

-¿Yho?-Nótese el tono divertido

-Ja, soy yo… ¿Por qué nunca me reconoces, nee?

Uy, error. La que lo tapo fue Jeanne, aunque no era raro que ellos se ayudaran para hacer sus bromas infantiles.

-Buenos días-Sonrió ampliamente

-Privet-Respondieron al unísono el Asakura y Jeanne-¡Sugoi! Ya llego Ana nOn jejeje nos vemos chicos

Ahora Yho solo atino a sentarse frente al chico de ojos verdes. Este lo miro sorprendido

-Yho... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro nOn ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Mmm… de tu hermano y yo…-Yho ladeo la cabeza sin entender nada-Verás… ya se que te sabes la larga e incoherente historia de nosotros y también tengo en mente que ya sabes como terminaron las cosas-El Asakura lo miro atento-Solo quiero que sepas que aunque el problema haya sido con tu hermano… te he llegado a considerar mi amigo… y que si te incomoda la situación por la que paso Hao por mi culpa… te pido una disculpa

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

-¿Yho? Uo.o

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ XD JAJAJAJAJA XD

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Jajaja, ya, lo siento xD lo que pasa es que los dos son unos tontos de primera

-¿Por qué? Uo.ó

-Porque se complican la existencia por una tontería, verás, ambos tienen la oportunidad de aclarar bien las cosas y estar bien juntos, te lo digo por algo que me entere-Liserg solo se sonrojo un poco-Solo háblenlo y listo

-Tendría que pensármelo…

-Como quieras nOn

-De buena fuente se lo que paso con Anna ayer… pero me gustaría escuchar tu versión ¬/u/¬

-¡Liserg! O/o… etto… xD que directo

-Ni tanto, tú también sabes mucho de mi vida personal. Es justo el intercambio de información

-Veras… xD su papá entro a su cuarto y nos vio besándonos… Uo.o lo que hizo que muy molesto nos fuéramos todos directo a mi casa xD ahí… ¬¬ total que pensaron que Anna y yo… _eso_… y como mi madre es muy costumbrista TT se le ocurrió comprometerme con ella xD

-¿No estarás hablando en serio?

-TT por supuesto que si… ¬¬ con decirte que cuando le conté a Hao y claro, él escucho todo eso, dejo de estar ahí todo triste y opto por burlarse de mi Un.n

Como es de lo más normal cuando estas enojado con ese alguien, al primer cambio de clase sales corriendo al baño. Hao y Liserg salieron disparados al baño, supuestamente, para evitar q el alguno de ellos y viceversa quisiera reclamar algo.

Ambos se encontraron en el baño. Ambos se hacían los que estaban súper sucios de las manos y se lavaban y se lavaban, se volvían a enjabonar y otra vez. Claro, sin dejar de echarse una miradita de vez en cuando.

-Etto…-Musito Hao. Liserg se moría de nervios-… ¿Me pasas eso?

El inglés miro del otro lado por encima de sus hombros y vio el tan estúpido artefacto de papel para secarse las manos, ¡Joder! ¿Solo para eso le hablo?

-Toma

-Arigato

-Descuida, cuando quieras-Respondió muy amable Liserg, claro, volviéndose a enjabonar las manos al igual que Hao. ¿Cuántas veces tendrían que hacer eso?

Muy despistadamente, Liserg mojo sus cabellos en lo que se miraba muy extrañamente en el espejo. Se quedo quieto, solo sus ojos vieron a su compañero de al lado, este lo veía cuidadosamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No-Respondió ausente

-Entonces ¿Por qué me ves así?

-Creo… que…

-¿Qué?-Se acerco al Asakura-Ahora que tocamos tema, te agradezco lo que paso… sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Un nítido color rojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos. Que ridículos eran aquel par… ¿Por qué no decirlo todo de una buena vez?

-S-Si… ¿Por qué?

-¿Sabes?-Le dio al espalda a Hao, su voz era tranquila y particularmente alegre-Estaba pensando en regresar a mi tierra natal-Primera punzada para el ojinegro-Tómalo como una despedida ¿te parece?

-¿¡Pero por qué te vas!-Diethel se giro confundido-Yo apenas estoy llegando aquí--- y…. tú te vas…

-¿Y?

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Por un breve instante al ojiverde se le ocurrió que quizás el Asakura lo veía de _aquella_ manera. Muy a modo de mal tercio, Horokeu entro al baño.

-Holas nOn-Solo una sonrisa recibió por parte de la pareja-Nee nee no puedo creer que te regreses a Inglaterra TwT

-Ya es tiempo-Sonrio tímidamente-Prácticamente me he criado aquí y es obvio que mis padres ya quieran regresar

-Mejor dile a tu papá que renuncie T-T así ya no te iras

Hao solo posaba su mirada en ellos cuando conversaban. Que egoísta era ese estúpido inglés. Primero lo ilusiona todo con ser la chica perfecta, luego por un impulso terminan manoseándose con una infinita confianza, después ya que se da cuenta de sus sentimientos le sale con la tontería que regresa a Inglaterra.

-¡¡Baka!-Le grito Hao al ojiverde en lo que salía furioso del baño

-¿Y ahora a este que le sucede? Uo.o

-No le hagas caso, Horo… ya se le pasara

La rubia caminaba despistadamente. Tenia prometido… que cosa tan rara, o por lo menos para su joven edad ¿Quién diría que se terminaría involucrando con el tonto del Asakura?

Solo vio cuando ya estaba en el suelo. ¿Se cayó y ni cuenta se dio?

-Gommen Anna… digo, cuñada-Sonrió burlón en lo que la ayudaba-Que raro que este tan despistada

-Tú no te quedas muy atrás con la cara que traes-Tras una pausa y una risa fingida de Hao agrego en tono burlón-¿Es por que Liserg se va?

-Claro que no, por mi que lo entierren vivo ¬¬

-No seas inmaduro y habla bien con él

-No te metas en mis cosas, Anna-Ella arqueo una ceja-Yo ya lo intente y si no se dejo, lo siento mucho por él

-¿O por ambos?-Insistió la rubia

-¡Ya deja de decir esas tonterías!-La chica solo dio un largo suspiro-¿Tan obvio te parezco?-Termino diciendo

-No solo para mi, créeme-Desvió su mirada tomándolo de la mano-Sígueme-Antes de que el ojinegro le preguntase algo ella finalizo diciendo-¿Nunca te has pasado unas clases?

**Continuara…**

Verán, ahora si que no tengo anda de lo que quedo de mis otros capítulos. Ya me harte de reescribirlos más de 3 veces a la mayoría de mis fics, por ello, iré terminando de una vez…. O sea que si el final no es muy bueno, lo lamento de antemano.

Créanme, es molesto reescribir todo y más cuando quieres cambiar de estilo.


	15. Último Favor

**POR LA RED**

**Notas del Autor**

Debido a que va contra las reglas, tendré que abstenerme de responder sus review's ¿Vale? Para los que dejen como anónimo, si quieren respuesta no duden en dejarme su correo para poder mandarles su respuesta ¿OK?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

-------------------------------

**Capítulo 15: Último favor**

-------------------------------

-¡Vamos!

-No Anna… no iré… ¡Que se vaya!... no me importa

Ante tanta necedad, la rubia dejo su bolsa sobre la mesa de la sala, tomo de una oreja al Asakura y se lo llevo como pudo hasta la puerta, una vez ahí, el ojinegro logro quitarse a su cuñada de encima

-¿Qué sucede? UO.Ó Escucha Hao, no nos pasamos las clases hablando y hablando sobre tu problema con él, y ahora me sales con que no iras

-Pues si, no iré-Se cruzo de brazos a modo arrogante-Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que ir a verlo y estar ahí esperando haber a que hora me hace caso…

-¿Tu que sabes si te hará caso? ¬¬ no iremos muchos a despedirlo al aeropuerto-Como si tratase de enseñarle a contar, uso sus dedos-Solo irán: Horo, Ren, Pilika, Tamao, Yho, Jeanne y… se supone que tu y yo

-¿Se supone?-Nótese la ironía

-Si, porque si no logro convencerte, solo perderé el tiempo y ni tu ni yo nos despediremos ¬¬ ¿Captas?-Le tomo nuevamente de la mano, con la intención de animarlo-No pierdes nada, es más, si ya estando ahí no quieres…. no le diré a nadie que estuviste y te retiras como si nada ¿de acuerdo?

-No

Dicho esto, aparto su mano de la de Anna y cerro fuertemente la puerta de su casa. Kyoyama cerró fuertemente los ojos, camino molesta una cuadra. Se detuvo, respiro hondo y miro su reloj… Se le hacía tarde, muy tarde. Y ahí la ven por la calle corriendo como loca (Siempre quise ponerla así xD)

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto se veía como el Usui estaba hecho un mar de llanto en lo que abrazaba sofocantemente al ingles, mientras que este solo le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda prometiéndolo llamar todas las noches (jajajajaj xDD)

-Jijiji xD que sentimental es Horo ¿nee, Ren?

-Supongo que sí-Nótese la seriedad, cosa que hizo que el Asakura lo mirase extrañado

-¿Qué pasa? O.o

-Aún no llega Anna y Hao… se supone que estarían aquí ¿no?-Yho asintió pesadamente-Argh, supongo que le gano el orgullo al baka de tu hermano

-Ni que lo digas xD

-¡Hermano! Deja me despido de él ¬¬

A lo lejos se veía como entre Pilika y Tamao trataban de quitar al Usui del inglés, quien ya estaba hasta morado de tanto abrazo sofocante

-TT nuuu yo se que morirá en el vuelo y que nunca lo veremos a ver… ¡Ni sus restos velaremos porque se los abra tragado un tiburón! ToT

-Deséame un buen viaje, ya sabes ¬¬-Le recrimino el ojiverde

-Es que eso pasó en una película O/¬/O-Pilika solo atino a darle un buen golpe-Weno, me callo TT-Y agrego mirando hacia todas partes:-¿Y Anna? ¿Y Hao? TT ¡¿'On 'Tan?

-Creo que ya no vinieron Un.n-Repuso el inglés, haciéndose el despreocupado

Total, pasados los cinco minutos, se dio la tercera llamada para que por fin se les alistara el vuelo, a lo que el inglés se fue corriendo como loco, eso si, sino antes de que todos le dieron un tremendo abrazo de grupo, ya aunque casi le sacan el aire.

Pasados los cinco minutos, salieron todos del aeropuerto conversando de que si Liserg vomitara en el avión, de que si ha de ser cansado estar sentado y la gran pregunta del Usui _¿Cuándo alguien hace sus necesidades durante el vuelo a donde va todo eso?_ Obviamente Pilika lo agarro a zapes.

De la nada, el celular de Yho empezó a sonar, este reviso el mensaje y sonrió para si mismo.

-¿Quién te llamo?-Le cuestión Jeanne

-Jijiji nadie en especial-Mintió inocentemente

-Más te vale, Yho Asakura

-Hola Anna OwO jajajaja xD llegaste tarde-Se burlo el Usui a lo que recibió una mirada fría de la rubia-¿Son mis nervios u hoy nadie me quiere? TT

-¿Llegue tarde?-Todos asienten con una enorme gotita en la cabeza-Maldito Hao, me las va a pagar ¬¬

Sin decir más, cada quien tomo su rumbo, Yho se fue con Anna y Tamao, Pilika y Jeanne se fueron juntas de compras, dejando a Ren y Horokeu solos. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos ¿A dónde? ¡Quien sabe! Según el peliazul, estaba siguiendo a Ren y según este, estaba siguiendo al Usui (Jajaja que bakas xD)

-Nee nee Ren n.n ¿A dónde vamos?-Aquí el chino se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Horo se estrellara en su espalda-Avisa cuando frenes ¿no? ¬¬

-Se supone que yo te estoy siguiendo u.ú

-Jajajaja xD… ¿entonces que hacemos? O.o-No hubo respuesta-¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? T/¬/T me muero de hambre

-Ve tu solo, yo me regreso a casa

-Uo.o ¿Qué te pasa?-Ren se cruzo de brazos, siguiéndose de largo. El Usui lo siguió-¿Y ahora a ti que mosca te pico? Uo.ó

-Ninguna

-¿Entonces? TT

-¿Entonces, que? ¬¬-Nótese el fastidio-Te llamo luego

-Argh, haz lo que quieras, fin al cabo que ni queria comer contigo ¬¬

Cuando el Usui se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, el chino lo tomo de la mando, dejando en ella un anillo de plata. Cuando Horo reacciono (XD 10 minutos después) solo vio como se alejaba el chino corriendo.

-Pero que…-Al ver el detalle, se quedo algo sorprendido. Estamos de acuerdo que de Ren no se puede esperar ningún detalle ¿no?-Ja n.ñ con que le daba pena dármelo… xD por eso se porto así de frío el muy baka

Y si, fue por eso.

Ya de noche, se veía como en la residencia de los Asakura se encontraba Yho dando fuertes azotes a la puerta de la recamara de su gemelo.

-¡Déjame entrar! TT Ya Hao… que te cuesta T0T

-¡No, búscate tu propio espacio personal!

-Jijiji solo quiero saludarte, no exageres Uñ.ñ

-¡Te dije que NO!

-Ábreme 'manito xD… derrumbare la fuerza con mi poderoso poder ¬¬-No hubo respuesta-¡Ja! Ya te dio miedo xD

-¡Baka!

Yho retrocedió alrededor de 10 pasos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para… quedar estrellado en la puerta

-¡Ya ábreme, Hao! T0T

-¡Baka, la maldita puerta esta abierta!

-Ah… lo siento o.o

Una vez dentro de la alcoba, noto como estaba su hermano ya acostado con todo y pijama, a lo que Yho le sonrió divertido

-¿Qué? ¬¬

-Jijiji a poco ya tienes sueño-Se burlo-No es tan tarde

-Si tuvieras un poco más de conciencia te darías cuenta que ya son las 12 de la noche ¬¬-Se ve como Yho se deja caer muy al estilo anime-¡Por Kami, Yho! ¿En que planeta vives?

Yho explico que queria su ordenador, Hao se lo dio y nada amable, le corrió de su alcoba, aunque bueno, conociendo al menor, este agarro y se acostó a su lado. Prendió su laptop esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Nee ¿a que revisamos tu correo? ñ.n

-Ya vete Yho, necesito dormir ¬¬-Aquí su hermano solo le lanzo una mirada de perro triste bajo la lluvia-No me vas a convencer u.ú

-Anda, o tan solo vamos a ver quien está conectado ¿vale? n.n

-No tenemos los mismo contactos ¬¬ así que vete a dormir de una buena vez Yho-El menor negó con la cabeza-Vale, vale, veré quien está… pero sino hay nadie te advierto que te daré una paliza ¬¬

-Sí, claro Un.n-5 minutos después-¡He, tengo que ir al baño, enseguida regreso! xD-Mintió con nerviosismo, dejando a Hao con todo y el MSN en línea

-Ya vera mañana ese baka ¬¬

Después dio un largo suspiro, recordando que más o menos, por aquello de esa hora, había conocido a la afamada _Chica Inglesa_. Se quedo un minuto viendo la ventana de su MSN, ahora que lo pensaba, fue un completo estúpido por no ir al aeropuerto en la mañana, ¡Ja! Si supieran que una vez que Anna salio corriendo, él se arreglo y justo cuando vio como le daban el dichoso abrazo de grupo, el estaba viéndolos a lo lejos.

Que cobarde ¿Qué le costaba acercarse y decir un simple _Que te vaya bien_?

Cuando estaba por cerrar su cuenta, apareció una de las dichosas llamadas de que han iniciado sesión

**XD wow, me encuentro volando acaba de iniciar sesión**

-¿Liserg? O/O-Se pego más a la pantalla-Es LISERG ¬¬ yo no le pienso hablar, que se joda, yo no lo pienso buscar, se quería ir ¿no? ya no me quería ver ¿no? pues eso es lo que tendrá

_NOTA: Bueno, aquí empieza la conversación MSN xDD para que le encuentren gracia, ya saben, vean los iconos que salen n.n_

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice:**

Hola :$

**XD wow, me encuentro volando dice:**

Hola :) ¿sigues enojado:(

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice:**

: ¡Yo no estaba enojado! Te recuerdo que el que se puso sus moños, fuiste tú

**XD wow, me encuentro volando dice:**

Mmm… :'( Ya déjame ser ¿no:P he, Hao… ¿Por qué no te despediste de mí:S

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice:**

Ps porque no :D

**XD wow, me encuentro volando dice:**

Mmm... Es que como te vi a lo lejos :'( pero ni cuenta te diste que te vi

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice:**

¿Me viste:

**XD wow, me encuentro volando dice:**

¡Obvio:P ¿Pues con quien crees que estas hablando? (H)

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice:**

Con un baka que solo jugo conmigo, con esa personita estoy hablando :

**XD wow, me encuentro volando dice:**

No jugué contigo… bueno, un poco :P si lo veo desde tu necio punto de vista :

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice:**

:'( ¡Y todavía lo reconoces!...: ya que, hey, entonces… ¿Cómo quedamos:S

**XD wow, me encuentro volando dice:**

Pues yo acá y tú allá jajajaja :P ¡Ah! lo siento ;) estaba de broma… mmm… pues no se :( tu ya no quieres que te "engañe" supongo que como amigos ¿no?

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice:**

Ps si así lo quieres, ps va :D

**XD wow, me encuentro volando dice:**

Yo quisiera que lo intentáramos de nuevo, solo propuse eso por ti :'(

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice:**

¡Ay pero que bonitos nos veríamos teniendo una relación así:( Tu de un lado del mundo y yo del otro :'( no tendría mucho sentido

**XD wow, me encuentro volando dice:**

Por mi no hay problema, mi ser fiel (H)

**El que lea esto es diminuto dice:**

¿EN SERIO:D

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, Asakura Yho escuchaba como ya estaba su gemelo hablando por el dichoso micrófono. Sonrió satisfecho para si mismo, al tiempo que veía el mensaje que había recibido aquella tarde por parte del ingles

_TT Yho, amigo… hazme un favor, que tu hermano se conecte hoy en la noche, por favor, me urge hablar con ese cabeza dura n.n_

_Te doy las gracias de ante mano xP_

-Jijiji supongo que ya todo esta bien n.n bueno, ahora a dormir se ha dicho ñ/¬/ñ

Y así se alejo a largo del pasillo. Su hermano será el único en desvelarse.

**FIN**

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y apoyaron mi historia con sus grandiosos review's! En verdad, a pesar de las dificultades técnicas que sucedieron, ¡Lo termine de publicar! Jejejeje

Ojala me sigan leyendo y que no los haya decepcionado n.n

Nee Un.n se que no es la mejor manera, pero les estaría eternamente agradecida si leyeran los fics de mi pariente (n/¬/n primis besho) Su nick es el de _D3cKeR _creo que no le fue bien porque yo le patrocine el summary (TT no soy buena haciéndolos… ¬¬ ¿quien lo manda a confiar en mi?)

**GRACIAS A TODOS, LOS AMO T0T**

**PD**: He publicado la continuación de mi fic de **Trastornos**, ojala que se puedan dar una vuelta y dejarme su opinión para ver si le sigo con ese proyecto o de plano dejarlo por la paz TT


End file.
